An alternate dragon slayer
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: What if Natsu wasn't just a dragon slayer? What if he had other abilities because his primary power was sealed? How will this change Fairy Tail? How are Milliana Lucy Ultear and Flare involved? How is the tower of heaven a part of this? Natsu X Harem
1. His pink hair

**An alternate dragon slayer**

_Hey guys its Randomrambles here bringing you a new story! Yup a new story, this is the first chapter of my story An alternate dragon slayer, the idea for this story came from when I was reading Natsu is awesome's bio, on it was a story suggestion in which Natsu was a 2nd generation dragon slayer. Seeing that gave me this idea and it has evolved into this. Just to let you guys know that this story contains OOC's and a few OC's.  
>Anyway enjoy the first chapter! Leave a review of what you thought!<em>

**Description: What is Natsu wasn't a dragon slayer? What if he had more powers, how would things change? And how is the tower of heaven involved? Older Natsu! OP Natsu! Slightly dark Natsu! Natsu X Harem**

Chaos

Panic

Destruction

That was the sight that greeted the children of the tower as they fought against their captors. They had finally gained the courage to fight, led by a young girl with scarlet hair. But they had hit a major flaw in their attempt at freedom.

They were losing.

The magic guards had been sent in, and the grandfather figure of the children, an old man named Rob. Had been killed protecting the children. Seeing him die had made many of the slaves lose the will to fight and without that they were getting beaten, sure, the scarlet haired girl had awakened some form of magic that allowed her to briefly defend herself, but even she had been overpowered by all of the constant troops. No one knew how they would survive. They were in fear for their lives. No one had any sort of clue what could be done next.

Then something happened which made everyone jaw hit the floor.

Just as one of the magic units was about to kill the scarlet girl, a hand of fire suddenly pierced its abdomen, the magic soldier screamed before it turned to ashes. More of the magic units rushed towards the figure, whose face was hidden by the dust billowing around the tower. The figure looked as the soldiers all sped towards him. He jumped, before drop kicking one of the soldiers, before a loud shot rang out and the soldier fell back, half of his face burned off. The figure dropped low to the ground before springing up, slamming two of the soldiers together, binding them in a strange purple flame. He turned as more soldiers raced at him. He made rapid signing motions with his hands before a huge magic circle appeared on the floor in front of him. A huge wall of thick fire suddenly sprang up from the circle, roasting most of the magic soldiers on the spot. The figure lept through the flames, completely unharmed before several lances of fire shot from behind him, each of them impaling the magic soldiers. More and More soldiers continued to rush at blinding speeds with unrelenting numbers, all intent on taking down this mysterious intruder. The figure looked up, his eyes shadowed by the constant dust that hung around the tower. And what the children saw frightened them.

The mans faced was in shadow, but everyone could see two bright red orbs where his eyes should've been. The figures head leant back, as if taking in a breath. Before throwing his head forward, letting loose a massive vortex of flames that annihilated the remainder of the magic units.

As the scarlet haired girl watched she couldn't help but be in awe, she turned around, hoping that one of her friends would be able to tell her who that man was. But her friends around her were the same, they all could recognize one thing about the strange man as he turned and walked away.

His pink hair.

(_A couple of years after that_)

A small town in a country to the west of Fiore, in that town were happy people, until what was currently chasing the population of the town had appeared, in particular a young woman was running, carrying with her three children, one was a little girl, who was slightly older than the other two, and two young boys. They were all trying to escape suddenly the woman turned around.

Just in time to see the giant claw swipe at her.

She pushed the children forward, trying to get them out of harms way. She braced for the impact of the claw hitting her.

But it never came.

She looked to see a young man, probably only a couple of years younger than her, his arm blocking the claw of the mighty demon Deliora. The young man struggled before pushing the arm back. Flames covered him as strange patterns began to appear on his arms, they looked like… scales. The young man then rushed forward, sending several flame covered attacks towards the demon. He seemed to be doing okay, until the demon grabbed him with its claw, throwing the young man towards the ground. However the young man never hit the ground, for as he fell a blue flame surrounded him, shocking the young woman as he showed no signs of being burned by the magic that flowed around him. Then, just like that, he disappeared, leaving only blue embers in his wake as he suddenly appeared above the demon. His fist cocked back as a red flame covered it. Before he plummeted back down towards the demon. There was a large explosion as the demon roared in pain before falling down. The man landed near the woman, a single look at his face and she gasped as she saw the shadow that covered his face, leaving only two red orbs where his eyes should be. The man then held his hands together as a magic circle appeared in front of him, he launched his fist as he punched the magic circle, sending forth a torrent of flames that engulfed the demon. The woman wasn't sure if he'd killed it. She doubted it as she grabbed hold of the kids once again and ran back towards her home.

But both she and her young daughter had hope as they would always remember the day that they were saved.

By the man with the pink hair

(_Another year later_)

A young girl stumbled through the woods, alone. She cried as she walked. Having no one to comfort her she had simply decided to cry it out. She had long hair as seemed to have a life of its own, shifting around her as she tried to be careful for attackers.

She stumbled as her foot caught something she tumbled forward. No sooner had she hit the floor did something coil around her leg. She tried to use her hair to get whatever it was off of her, but a pair of hands grabbed hold of her. The young girl was turned around so that she lay on her back. She screamed as she saw a man looming over her, his eyes roamed lustfully over her frame. The girl tried to scream again as the man put his hand over her mouth. He laughed as another man looked at what they'd caught, a young girl walking through the woods on her own. The two men were going to have some fun with their new prey.

The man who held the girl moved his hand to her clothing, attempting to remove it he had to take his other hand off her to stop her squirming, the moment he did the girl screamed.

And screamed.

She screamed till her throat was sore and her mouth covered again. She'd only screamed for about a minute, but a minute was all she needed to call for help as a flaming object shot out of the forest, grabbing the man that stood watching. He didn't even get a chance to scream as a shot rang out and he dropped to the floor, his face burned and blood pouring out of a wound in his chest, right over where his heart should have been.

The man holding the girl turned around as he heard the shot in time to see a figure stood over his partners dead body. Anger filled his eyes as he threw the young girl aside. "You bastard!" He shouted as a magic circle appeared in his hand "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He shouted as several streams of fire shot out of the magic circle towards the figure.

The figure didn't move as the flames consumed him, but instead walked forward, completely unharmed as he walked towards the man, completely calm. The man backed away, trying to find someway to stop the man who seemed hell bent on killing them. As he moved back he grabbed the girl, who screamed as his hands grabbed her and a small magic circle appeared at her neck.

"Take another step and I kill the girl!" The man shouted. The figure didn't respond he just locked eyes with the girl, before nodding slowly. The girl seemed to understand perfectly. The figure slowly raised his hand and from it came a magic circle, before the man could say anything a spear of fire fired out of the circle and landed with a thunk between the mans eyes. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The girl looked at the man, wondering why he had saved her. Before she could even utter a thank you the figure had dropped a small bag in front of her, before turning and walking away. The girl went to call for him to wait but she looked at the small piece of paper that sat on top of the bag. There wasn't much written on it. But the girl's eyes widened when she read the note.

And from that day on she remembered one major thing about the man who saved.

His pink hair.

(_Several years later_)

The port town of Hargeon, on the magic continent of Fiore was a busy place, always something happening, even though the town was more about fishing rather than magic, there were still wizards around the town, and on that day in Hargeon a particular wizard was visiting. She had long blonde hair, wore a white blouse with blue trims and a blue skirt, a brown belt with a large set of keys on it. And to point out what was probably the biggest thing anyone would notice about her; Her extremely large breasts.

She walked out of the magic shop, defeated, she hadn't found exactly what she was after and what she had purchased had cost her 19,000 Jewel. She had hoped to save more money, but it seemed that the old man who ran the shop wasn't very aware of her attractiveness, at least in her eyes.

As she walked along she could hear several women all shouting, but not in anger, it sounded more like they were shouting to some kind of celebrity "Salamander!" The blonde would hear that name repeatedly.

"Salamander? Wonder who that guy is?" She said as she walked towards the large circle of women. In the middle was a man with purple hair, he was dressed rather extravagantly with red trousers, a purple shirt and a long white cape on his back, he also had two large rings on his fingers. He looked at The blonde and one of them gleamed, almost instantly the blonde felt her heart begin to beat faster, until the man said that he was about to leave, at that point the blonde suddenly had a moment of realization as she glared at the one called 'Salamander' having realized that she'd been tricked with a charm spell. As she turned and left she was sure she saw someone glaring at the same man she had been, but shook it off and went for lunch.

Later that night she watched as the ship sailing out to sea was suddenly launched back into the harbour, she recognized it as the ship owned by the 'Salamander' She got angry and stormed down towards the ship, just in time to see a man with what she swore as two red orbs for eyes smash 'Salamander' into the towns church bell. The man walked past the blonde, she stared in awe as she saw the man walk past her. On that day she never met the man who would have an impact on the rest of her natural life, but she remembered one thing about that man.

His pink hair.

(_Present day_)

The blonde stood outside a large building, it was quite simple in purpose yet looked quite grand. It was a two story building with a large flag hanging from the top of the second floor. The blonde couldn't quite make out what the symbol on the flag meant but she knew the place, it had been written on a piece of paper that she'd found in her purse after seeing the man at the port. After having proved to the rune knights that she wasn't responsible for destroying the port she'd moved as fast as she could to the location. It had also had a date written on it. That date was today, the 7th of January X784. The blonde looked around, hoping to see her saviour but she could see nothing.

"So you got the note two huh?" A voice asked. The blonde turned around to see two women approaching her. One had long red hair and was wearing heart krutz armour with a blue skirt similar to her own. The other was wearing a hoodie with looked to be a cat on it and pink leggings on. Her hair was brown and she had a headband on which had a pair of cat ears. The blonde nodded as the two stopped in front of her. They were both rather voluptuous women much like herself, although the brown haired woman seemed not as large as her friend they were both still very attractive.

"So whats your name?" The brown haired girl asked the blonde. "I'm Lucy" The blonde said as she held out her hand "My name's Miliana and This is Erza Scarlet" Lucy gasped as she heard the name of the redhead "Erza Scarlet!" She said. The redhead nodded, unsure why Lucy had reacted in such a way to a name. "As in the wandering mage who is known for showing no mercy and wreaking havoc wherever she goes?" Lucy asked nervously "Erza!" Milliana scolded playfully "See, I told you people would start spreading rumors about you if you broke that many buildings" Lucy sweatdropped at the playful banter between the two women.

"U-ummm" A quiet voice said from behind them "Is this…" The voice paused as if reading something "Fairy Tail?" Lucy Erza and Miliana all turned around to see a young woman, around the same age as them stood nearby, she had long red hair much like Erza's but hers was kept in two braids tied together behind her back. She was wearing a long red dress with a wide cleavage that accentuated her hourglass figure. She was nervously playing with a few loose strands of her hair as she looked at the three women. "Yeah" Milliana said as she took a step towards the woman "At least that's what we've been told" She added as she giggled, remembering Erza's 'unique' way of asking people for information. "Why did you want to know?" Lucy asked. The woman reached into the small bag she had with her, pulling out a small piece of paper that she had obviously held onto for quite some time. Lucy frowned for a moment before pulling out a similar piece of paper from her own bag. Much like the Lucy and the new woman Erza and Milliana showed a single piece of paper between them. "This is strange" Erza said after a moment "It seems someone wanted us to be at this place on this day" She continued. She thought for a moment before mentally slapping herself "Oh I forgot, we never introduced ourselves to you" She said as she turned to the other redhead. "My name is Erza, this is my friend Milliana and this is Lucy, what's your name?" She asked "F-Flare" The woman responded meekly "Well it's nice to meet you Flare" Lucy said as she gave Flare a smile.

"Now we should figure out why we all have these" Lucy said "Who gave you yours?" Milliana asked as they all looked at their bits of paper. "It was the man with the pink hair" The girls all said at once, before they all gasped as they realised that they'd all seen the same man

"Well well well" A voice said, the four women all turned around to see a figure walking towards them. He had a long cloak on that hid his face. Instinctively Erza waved her hand and a sword appeared, Milliana held her hands together and a long pink whip appeared made of energy, Flare's hair all untangled itself from its braid and hovered around her threateningly as Lucy reached for one of the three golden keys on her belt. The approaching figure chuckled as he saw the woman preparing to attack him "Ladies, do you think that you can harm me?" The figure asked as he continued to walk, not caring that all four of them were powerful wizards alone, and could probably be deadly if they worked together. He had to be powerful if he figured he could take each of them on. "So what if we do?" Erza asked as she got ready to attack "Are you challenging us?" Milliana asked as she readied herself, as soon as Erza gave the signal she would attack. "Of course not" The figure said as he walked past them "I know that you wouldn't stand a chance, but the four of you would probably do quite a bit of damage before I could take you all down. Now" He said walking up to the large doors "Lets go meet some important people" He continued as he raised his foot and kicked the doors open. As he did a rush of wind came from inside and the hood the man was wearing was knocked down, the girls all gasped as they saw something that they all remembered

It was his pink hair


	2. Fear and Fairies

_Hey guys, rambles here bringing you guys another chapter of An alternate dragon slayer. Originally the next update was going to be fore dragons clan, but seeing how much you guys liked the first chapter I thought I'd bring you another one sooner. I hope you guys enjoy, though I've made Erza and Natsu a bit OOC in this chapter it seemed right.  
>Anyway enough with that lets get on with the story!<em>

The four women stood, unable to speak as they saw the man's pink hair. The same pink hair that had saved each of them once before. The man seemed to chuckle as he heard their reactions. He turned around to face them before stepping to the side as a glint of steel shot past him.

Erza stood shocked, how had the man seen her blade approaching? Even Milliana, who had spent the most time with Erza and knew all of her techniques hadn't seen her shoot forward in an attempt to strike the man, yet this man who she had never met before was able to perfectly read her movements.

Erza slashed again and once again the man dodged. He seemed to be showing no sign of putting any effort into dodging. This just made Erza madder and madder as she requipped a second sword and began to slash at him faster and faster, at speeds almost matching her flight armour. But the man was just stepping out of the way each time.

Erza stabbed both her swords forward hoping to catch him, yet he sidestepped her attack just as the pink whip of energy was about to strike him. Instead the whip coiled itself around Erza's swords. Milliana and Erza stared at each other before Milliana released Erza and the two charged him together, working in perfect tandem with each other. Using skills honed through years of travelling together since they left that place. Skills that would have decimated any lesser opponents in seconds.

Yet they did nothing against the man with the pink hair.

Lucy and Flare watched from the sidelines as The man continued to just dodge, never once did he actually attack either of them, but he would dodge in ways that meant that more than once Erza's and Milliana's attacks hit each other. Lucy could see the growing fury on Erza's face and soon realised that if she and Flare didn't do something Erza was going to get herself into alot of trouble.

Lucy raised her key as Flare's hair untangled itself, the two women having had the same thoughts. "Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Lucy said as a loud _DING-DONG!_ Was heard and a large bull standing on two feet wielding a giant battleaxe appeared "MOOOOOO!" He shouted as he swung said axe towards the man. Who just ducked under the axe, landing on top of the handle, just standing there. Until several streaks of blazing red hair fired at him, courtesy of Flare. He stood as he observed the four women each of them ready to fight him.

He laughed as Taurus tried to attack him again, followed by two rapid slashes from Erza. The man ducked under Taurus' axe and kicked away Erza's swords, before using his momentum to roll under Milliana's whip as a wolf made of red hair rushed towards him. The man held out his hand and caught the wolf before crushing it.

The four women shared a look between each other as they all sent forward their most powerful attacks. Milliana created another whip as Erza requipped into her heavens wheel armour and sent several swords towards the figure. Flare sent several eagles made of her hair at the man as Taurus charged energy through his axe before swinging it at the man. Each of the attacks struck sending a large explosion around the area. Mages and civilians all gathered around trying to find out what was going on outside of Fairy Tail.

As the explosion faded everyone held their breath, surely no one could survive an attack like that unharmed? However as the gathered crowd watched they saw something that made them all gasp.

He was completely unharmed.

Not even a scratch.

He stood there, in the same place he had been when the attacks struck, not a single mark on him. Erza Milliana Lucy and Flare all stood, they had put major amounts of magic energy into those attacks and this man wasn't even scratched.

"Well then" The man said "Are you done?" He asked. This just made Erza furious "FIGHT US SERIOUSLY YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as she changed her armour once again, this time it was her giants armour. The man just rolled his eyes as he looked at Erza's armour. "Okay" He said as he took a deep breath. "You want serious? You'll get it" He said as he began to gather power.

Flames erupted around him as the magic pressure in the air began to grow, the man was completely unfazed by the flames as he stood there, facing Erza. The flames grew hotter and hotter as those unable to use magic had to back away. The pressure in the air grew thicker and thicker. Erza and the others found it hard to breathe being so close to this pressure. All across the country of Fiore mages good and evil could feel the spike in magic pressure, even in places across the other side of Fiore from Magnolia.

Erza tried to steel herself, she'd seen impressive displays of power before, but none had made her feel this…

Afraid.

Erza Scarlet, the great Titania, feared mage across Fiore by anyone stupid enough to cross her was unable to stop her knees from trembling as she stood close to this display of power which she could tell was no where near the man's full power. Erza raised her spear and was about to charge forward when she saw a sight that truly drove home her fear.

His eyes.

Or at least…

What should have been his eyes.

Instead there were just two bright red orbs, just like that day. Except they were focused on her. And seeing those eyes made Erza cave in.

She collapsed to her knees, unable to take the pressure anymore. No sooner had she uttered the words "I surrender" Did she feel the pressure disappear, the flames recede. Erza looked up to see the man looking down at her.

"Well glad you got that out of your system" The man said as he turned back towards the doors of Fairy Tail "Now, as I was saying before you all tried to decapitate me. Let's head inside" And without checking if they were still following he headed inside.

No sooner had he turned away did the girls rush over Erza. Milliana hugged Erza close "Erza are you okay?" Milliana sobbed as she saw the tears flooding out of Erza's eyes. "I… Lost" Erza said. "I was so afraid I just couldn't move" She continued. "I was so weak!" Erza said as she punched the ground, leaving a large dent considering she was still in her giant armour.

"Fear is not evil" A voice said behind Erza. The girls looked back to see the man stood there, having taken off his cloak revealing the red and black vest he wore. "It tells you what your weakness is. Once you know that, you can become stronger as well as kinder" He said. "Did you come up with that?" Lucy asked. The man chuckled "Nope, I guy I fought a few years back told me that, it just seemed appropriate to say that to you now" He replied "Did you beat him as well?" Flare asked, having seen that display of power Flare was sure that not even her village's guardian could have beaten him. The man laughed "Hell no, he mopped the floor with me"

The girls all froze, someone was able to stand up to that power and defeat the man…

They didn't even want to think about what kind of monster the man had to be in order to defeat the one in front of them, the one who'd reduced the mighty Erza to tears.

"Now you guys coming this time?" The man said as he picked Erza up, giving her a sincere smile.

The girls nodded and followed him inside.

They were all surprised at the interior of the guild.

It was chaos.

Chairs were broken, tables flying around. Beers spilt everywhere and people lay all around the place, knocked out members lay here and there. The girls had never seen anything so… lively. Almost everyone had forgotten about the intense magic pressure outside and had gotten on with their daily lives.

The man smiled as he observed the mess "Hasn't changed a bit" He said as he walked up to the bar, ordering several drinks. As the girls watched he chugged two and threw the others at them. They all managed to catch their drinks and drank them. Feeling like a part of whatever was going on. As they did people eventually noticed their group.

"How can we help you?" A gentle voice asked as a small older man approached the group. The man's face seemed to fall at once "Ah come on I thought you of all people would recognise me, especially with that little show outside." He said, flashing a grin which seemed to be his trademark.

Mumbling spread through the guild as everyone studied the man. Trying to work out if they'd seen him before. But despite the collective thinking of the guild no one could recognise the man with the pink hair.

He sighed. "You people really don't remember do you?" He asked. "Well I guess I need someone to help me give a little demonstration" He looked at everyone inside "Oi ice prick" He said as he glanced at a man with raven hair, dressed in nothing more than boxer shorts "What you pink haired pyro?" The man grunted. This only seemed to encourage the man with pink hair as he suddenly slashed with his hand and a long chain appeared emerging from a cloud of flames, aimed straight at the raven haired man.

"The fuck!" He shouted as he quickly created an ice shield in front of him, the chain hit the shield, melting most of it before it fell to the floor.

Everyone stared.

And then they cheered.

The small old man from earlier walked up to them again "It seems you have returned child" He said "You know it gramps" The man said flashing that grin from before. "Ummm" Flare said as she looked at the man with the pink hair "Could we know your name?" She asked, nervously playing with her hair "You never told us before outside…" She trailed off as she remembered the feelings that had flooded her body after seeing that display of power, and hoped that the man didn't notice her pink cheeks.

The man chuckled. "Your right" He said "I never did tell you my name, just that I knew each of you. Well" He said, pausing as he addressed each of the four girls "The name is Natsu Dragneel and welcome to my home and family…"

He trailed off as he gestured to each of the wizards gathered in the guild

"FAIRY TAIL!"


	3. Flames and demons

_Hey guys Rambles here with the first part of a double update, the first part is obviously this chapter, and the second part will be another chapter of Dragon's clan. This chapter was quite fun, that's what I like about writing, making these chapters is enjoyable and so far you guys seem to think so to. So I've got an idea. What more magic do you think Natsu should have? It could be anything, so long as it's fire related. But leave a suggestion in the reviews, say what kind of magic, how it works and why it would suit Natsu. __  
><em>_Anyway enough of me rambling lets get on with the story!_

Natsu, the man with the pink hair stood smiling as he showed the four women around Fairy Tail. Everyone introduced themselves, but as they showed everyone around Erza and Milliana saw a sight which made both of them quake in their boots.

It was a young man, he had azure blue hair and a very unique tattoo over and below his right eye. When the young man looked over at the two his face lit up "Erza! Milliana!" He shouted, running towards the two of them. "Jellal" Erza whispered as she grabbed him and hugged him tight. Both of them had believed that the other had died when the tower had been destroyed. Erza and Milliana had been the only ones to find each other. The fates of everyone else were unknown.

"I thought you died" Jellal said. "So did I" Erza said as the two finally let go of each other. "Have you found anyone else?" Milliana asked. Jellal lowered his head, Erza was sure she saw shame in his eyes "No" He said quietly "I searched and searched. But no one could find them" He said, tears pooling at the edges of his eyes. Erza placed her hand on Jellal's shoulder "It's okay" Erza said "I'm sure you tried" This seemed to cheer Jellal up as the three caught up on what had happened since they'd left that place.

Natsu smiled as he saw them, he knew that Erza had cared about Jellal that day he'd saved them. Saving Jellal had been one of the few things he'd accomplished that day. His fist clenched as he thought of all the children still missing, families still wondering if their children, their brothers and sister were still alive. 'Don't beat yourself up' A voice said in Natsu's mind, Natsu knew the voice. She was always there 'Why shouldn't I?' Natsu countered 'It's my fault for not saving them, I just left without making sure they got out' His inner voice said nothing as Natsu realised that Flare and Lucy had been staring at him. He unclenched his fist as he gave them a smile. Natsu knew that he was far from okay, but they didn't need to know about his problems. They were too great for anyone other than him to bear.

"I need to fight someone" Natsu said as everyone looked at him, all praying to whatever god existed in the Fairy Tail universe that he didn't pick them "Where's the old man?" Natsu asked "You mean _him_?" Gray asked, emphasising the word him. "Whose him?" Lucy asked, clearly confused. You remember the guy I told you about?" Natsu asked as he looked at the two of them "You mean the one who b-beat you?" Flare asked, stuttering on the word beat, still not quite wrapping her head around the fact that someone had beaten Natsu "Yeah thats the one, well he's a member here, in fact he's the one who brought me to Fairy Tail after he beat me" Natsu said, remembering that fight well, he'd given his all, yet it hadn't been anywhere near his maximum potential. And that man, the only person who had ever bested Natsu in combat, had told of him Fairy Tail, a place to get stronger, a place to smash his limits. "Is he around?" Natsu asked. Gray shook his head. "Nope, ho took off shortly after you did, some century quest or something" He said. "Dammit" Natsu said. "He's not gonna be back for ages. Hmmm who else could I fight?" Natsu asked as suddenly one of the guild members came charging in "Shit everyone hide! She's back!" He shouted. All the members of Fairy Tail, minus the new ones and Natsu, paled at the news "Oh yes this is just perfect!" Natsu said as he punched his fists together

"Who is she?" Milliana asked as the doors to Fairy Tail were flung open. Natsu's grin grew wider as everyone took in the figure at the door. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt that clung to her curves with short shorts and black leggings on. Her snow white hair was tied up in a bun and she wore black leather boots. The woman took in the state of Fairy Tail "What the hell happened to all you losers?" The woman asked as she saw everyone frozen in fear. Then she looked back outside, noticing the scorch marks from Natsu's little show "How come the ground outside is all scorched up? And does it have something to do with that strange pressure from earlier?" She asked, it was phrased as a question but was more of a demand for answers. Everyone's eyes shifted to Natsu, who cracked his knuckles as he stood up.

"Oi you, pink shit" The woman demanded "You the one who burnt the ground?" She said, glaring at Natsu "Oh Mira" Natsu said "You really don't remember do you?" The one now identified as Mira focused her eyes on Natsu "Why the hell should I remember someone like you? Except for your weird hair you nothing special" Instead of angering Natsu this seemed to just excite him "Oh yeah?" He questioned "Want to prove it?" He challenged as he and Mirajane, the she demon of Fairy Tail, locked eyes.

Mira grinned as she rushed Natsu, a glow surrounding her as her magic activated and her appearance changed, two large black wings sprouted from her back as her clothing changed into a revealing red one piece suit, with claw ons her hands and talon like boots on her feet she rushed at Natsu, who punched his fist forward, a mysterious yellow gauntlet appearing on his wrist as his fist collided with Mirajane, a loud shot rang out as a bullet of fire pushed Mirajane back. "Interesting magic" Mirajane said "Lets see how good it does ya when you can't even catch me!" She shouted as she grabbed Natsu and threw him outside, before going on the offensive, launching rapid kicks and punches at Natsu, who seemed to just take them before suddenly he raised his leg, blocking Mira's punch, another gauntlet appeared in his leg, this time it was a silvery colour and he fired again, the blast coming from the anklet on his leg. Mira was pushed back as Natsu dashed forward, using his boots as propulsion, he sent so many rapid punches at Mira, each one doing additional damage as the gauntlets on his arms fired with each punch, burning Mira as well as doing the physical damage. Mira and Natsu began to move at rapid speeds, Mira using her wings and Natsu his boots to match her speed. No one could see who the stronger of the two of them was. But Makerov, the master of Fairy Tail, could tell that Natsu was holding back, not showing his true strength, as his gauntlets were only a fraction of his magic.

Natsu caught Mirajane's punch as he kicked her in the stomach, firing a shot that sent the she demon flying backwards into a nearby building, smashing it into pieces upon impact. Natsu smirked as he landed on the ground. Mirajane climbed out of the rubble "Ouch, those gauntlets of yours hurt kid, but that won't be enough to beat me" She said, the glow surrounding her again as she activated another transformation. This time she was dressed in a dark blue two piece suit as her claws became a similar shade of blue along with her wings, her ears became more pointed as her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail. Mirajane charged Natsu, moving at speeds that made her previous take-over seem like a snail. She launched a brutal kick at Natsu's stomach, aiming to end the fight quickly.

But her kick never landed.

All Mirajane saw was a puff of blue embers and like that, Natsu vanished. Mirajane gasped as she stumbled, trying to catch her balance. As she regained her senses she looked up to see Natsu hovering in the air, blue flames dancing round him, yet not burning him. "Too slow" Natsu said as the flames suddenly became yellow, before concentrating around his hands. Natsu unleashed a volley of these yellow flames, all aimed at Mirajane, they hit in a wide area around Mirajane, some hitting her and burning her exposed skin, doing even more damage to her already hurt body. Mirajane had to cover herself with her wings to stop herself from being consumed by the flames. But doing this meant that she took her eyes off Natsu.

And that was big mistake.

As soon as the volley ended Mirajane looked up, trying to find Natsu. The only glimpse of Natsu she saw was a red flame smash into her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her as she was sent sprawling across the ground.

Mira groaned as she struggled to her feet. Natsu's attacks really hurt, but this just made Mira excited as she realised that beating him would be all the more satisfactory once she gained her inevitable victory. At least, she believed that she would win.

Mira began to charge magic energy around her as a magic circle appeared in front of her. "Satan bomb!" She shouted as she sent several balls of dark purple energy towards Natsu, each of them struck, building up the explosion as it all piled up on top of Natsu.

Eventually the dust cloud began to settle, everyone strained their eyes trying to find Natsu. As the cloud began to part no one expected what they saw when Natsu became visible.

He was completely unharmed.

Green flames swirled around him as his wounds all vanished. He grinned as the flames faded. "Well" He said, his grin widening "Are we done with the warm up?" He asked. Mirajane gave a smile as the light grew around her "I think we are" She said as she transformed once more.

Her body changes to that of her Satan Soul form, becoming taller and more massive, with her facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining an evil look. She notably lacks the thin mark on the right eye typical to her standard form, but in compensation gains a fair amount of similar markings on her arms. She has much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of her cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering Mirajane's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat comes with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to Mirajane's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat. Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat.Armor plating goes up from Mirajane's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Mirajane's forearms sport armored gauntlets almost identical to those she wears in her standard Satan Soul form. Her legs appear to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Mirajane's groin from sight. The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, are her feet: these are completely obscured from sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Mirajane, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of the S-Class Mage in height. Each leg also bears four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves are supposed to be.

Natsu smiled as saw Mirajane's Sitri take-over, her strongest form. "If your going that far" Natsu said as his flames grew around him "Then perhaps its time I showed something I picked up on my travels" He said as the flames began to change, becoming more hellish and wild. Natsu's skin began to burn away, leaving only a strange red substance covering him. His eyes became two pure red orbs as his clothing changed. His usual vest changed into a black leather coat, similar to one a biker might wear. His head became bathed in flames as a long chain hung from his hand and a shotgun was held loosely in his other. Natsu smiled, a devilish smile that made even Mirajane shudder.

"What do you think?" Natsu asked, his voice became echoed and raspy, as if his throat was on fire. Mirajane just smiled as the two charged at each other, using jets of fire to propel themselves. Natsu aimed his shotgun and fired, sending hellfire towards Mirajane, who used her flame feet to jettison out of the way, she then reached out with her clawed hand, trying to grab Natsu, only for his chain to wrap around her wrist "Hellfire stream" Natsu said as flames ignited down the chain, burning Mirajane's wrist as Natsu suddenly swung the chain, throwing Mirajane around, smashing everything around them and forcing all the spectators to back away, for fear of being burned or crushed by Mirajane. Mirajane tried to use her flame jets to avoid hitting everything but the more magic she used the brighter the chain wrapped around her wrist burned.

Natsu suddenly smiled as he swung the chain upwards, sending Mirajane flying into the air. The chain uncoiled from around her wrist but before Mirajane could regain control the chain came slashing back down, striking her in the back, sending the she demon crashing towards the ground. Mirajane screamed as the pain engulfed her body before she rocketed into the ground with a loud crack! Signifying that something was broken. Natsu watched as the dust cloud settled, revealing Mirajane, no longer in her transformation, laying on the ground, tears falling from eyes as unbearable pain still lingered in her body.

Natsu let out a long breath as his own transformation ended, his skin regrew and the chain vanished as his normal clothes reappeared on his body. Natsu walked over to Mirajane, a gentle smile on his face, some of the members of Fairy Tail were about to rush forward, thinking that Natsu was going to harm Mirajane, but when they saw the green healing flames in his hands, they were less sure. Natsu held his hands over Mirajane and the green flames engulfed her, before healing all her wounds. "Thanks for the fight Mira" Natsu said as the flames died down, revealing the unharmed form of Mirajane "Hey kid" Mira said as she uneasily got to her feet "What's your name?" She asked. Natsu just smiled "I'm surprised you forgot me Mira" He said, adding a faked hurtful tone to his voice. He grinned once again. "Maybe this'll jog your memory" He said before flames covered him again "I'm all fired up!" He shouted.

Realization struck Mirajane like a ton of bricks the moment he uttered those words "Natsu!" She shouted, she'd wondered why those flames before his transformation had felt familiar. Natsu nodded before everyone heard a voice call from in the crowd "Mira-nee!" A young girl, a couple of years younger than Mira ran out and hugged Mirajane, she had the same snowy white hair and big blue eyes. The woman was wearing a blue dress with white straps and red trimmings. She stood defensively in front of Mirajane, but she took one look at Natsu's black onyx eyes and before anyone could blink, the woman had tackled Natsu in a hug "Natsu!" She shouted, hugging him close to her "Hey Lisanna, told ya I'd be back" Natsu said.

Everyone was still speechless at how Natsu, the young boy with pink hair, had grown into this young man powerful enough to defeat Mirajane's strongest take-over without breaking a sweat, Gray was about to voice the audiences thoughts when Natsu collapsed onto one knee, panting slightly "Natsu" Lisanna said, worry lacing her voice as she crouched down next to him "I'm okay, its just that form takes a lot of magic out of me" Natsu said before looking up at Mirajane "Sorry about the whole breaking your back thing, I kinda lose control in that form" Natsu said apologetically. Mirajane just gave him a rare smile "Eh, it's fine. I'll just have to pay you back for that when I kick your ass next" She said. Natsu smiled "If you think you can beat me then I'll welcome the day you challenge me" He said before standing up.

Soon enough Fairy Tail dissolved into a massive party, everyone celebrating Natsu's return. It had been a very long time since he had graced the halls of Fairy Tail and no one wanted him to leave again. Everybody partied hard, drinking games were played, brawls fought and everyone had a generally good time. As the party faded Lisanna observed Natsu as he slept, resting against a table that had been overturned during his arm wrestling match with Elfman. Everyone was asleep, even the new members, they'd all received their guild marks in various colours and locations, Lucy got hers in pink on her right hand, Flare got hers in red on her right breast, Erza got hers in blue on her left shoulder and Milliana got hers on her cheek in brown. The party had also been to welcome the new members.

As Lisanna walked around checking on everyone she noticed Erza sat at the bar with Jellal, the two of them catching up. Lisanna then overheard some of their conversation, purely by accident, Lisanna didn't want to be an eavesdropper so she walked away "Erza" Jellal said as they sat there "If you never joined Fairy Tail why do people call you Titania?" He asked Erza frowned, she remembered hearing that name before but never really asked why she'd been called the queen of the fairies. "I think it had to do with how I fight, from what I hear you Fairy Tail mages are pretty destructive" Erza said, giving a knowing smirk to Jellal who just shrank slightly. Jellal could be as destructive as Natsu if he wanted to, but he rarely was. But it seemed that whenever he did it was front page news in sorcerer weekly.

The peace in Fairy Tail was suddenly interrupted when a figure suddenly slammed the doors open, staggering in he collapsed nearby to Natsu, who had woken up along with everyone else. Natsu rushed to the man, the green flames in his hand, but as he reached the man something put his flames out. "What the fuck?" Natsu questioned as he sat next to the man, "Wake up. Come on wake up" Natsu said as he tried to asses what was wrong with the man. The man's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Natsu. The man uttered one word before his eyes closed, never to reopen.

"Zeref"


	4. The island of the moon

_Hey guys its rambles bringing you the latest chapter of An alternate dragon slayer! This one was so much fun to write, particulerly towards the end, and I think you'll see why. And I love how much you guys enjoy this story. When I first had this idea I thought "Nah, It probably won't be that well recieved" But it seems I was wrong. So I'm bringing you this next chapter as my way of saying thank you for choosing to read my work and for the few of you who reviewed, telling me what you thought. So here it is guys, my thank you.  
>Anyway enough of me rambling let's get on with the story!<em>

Natsu's eyes went wide as he fell back, hearing that name being uttered. He wasn't the only one. Jellal almost crushed the bar stool he was sat on as he gripped it tightly "Jellal?" Erza asked, having never seen Jellal so… tense.

"I thought I finally got away from him" Jellal said, his hands gripping the stool tighter, creaking could be heard from the stool as it threatened to break under Jellal's iron grip.

"Why" Natsu said. The anger building in his voice "WHY!" He shouted, his flames erupting around him "I thought that he was gone for good! Yet every time I think he's gone he comes back! WHY!" He shouted as he and Jellal walked for the door. "Wait, Jellal" Erza called "Where are you going?" Milliana asked, she didn't want to lose Jellal and Natsu "Were going to end this" Natsu said as he looked back, everyone could feel the fear shoot through them as they saw the intensity behind Natsu's eyes.

"Were going to settle this" Natsu and Jellal said as they turned.

"Not without us your not" Lucy said as she, Flare Milliana and Erza all stepped forward. "You don't have to do this" Jellal said "Natsu and I are capable of handling ourselves, we don't want you getting in danger" The women just looked at the two males "Were not asking you" Erza said "Were coming along whether you like it or not" Lucy said.

"Where will you two even go" Makerov asked as the group got ready to leave. "Galuna island" Natsu said "There's something there that relates to Zeref. I don't know what but something tells my gut that it should be the first place to start" Natsu said.

"Wait you can't go to Galuna island!" Mirajane said "Any quest relating to that place is rated S-Class! That places is dangerous!" Natsu just grinned "Danger?" He said, as Jellal and the others all just stared at him "That's what I live for" Natsu said as he walked out. "We leave in the morning" Natsu said as he walked away "Be here at 7 or get left behind. I won't wait" he added.

The next morning the group were all gathered and ready to leave. Natsu Jellal Erza Milliana Lucy and Flare. Makerov met them at the guild to wish them luck "You are a strong man Natsu" He said "But strength will only get you so far in life. The place you are going to cannot be bested by strength alone. So take care" He added as Natsu nodded "Don't worry gramps, we'll be back before you know it, and we'll all be just fine" He finished as he turned to the others "Right" He said "Let's get moving" The others nodded and they left the guild.

As they walked Natsu spoke up "Lucy, Flare, Milliana, do you guys have any way to fly?" He asked "Why would you ask that?" Lucy asked "The island were going to, it's going to be hard to find anyone who'll take us over on a ship. Jellal and I can fly, Erza has an armour with wings on it from what I've heard, but I don't know about you three" he explained. Flare looked down at the ground "I don't have any way" She said "There is something I could try… But I've never done it before" Flare added as her hair uncoiled and began to form around her, taking shape it transformed into one large parachute like object. "It seems we'll have to change the plan" Natsu said as he observed Flare's hair. "That looks like it might work Flare but I have to be certain that you won't fall behind or get lost. It's a long journey. So we have to find some other way" He said as he thought

"I might know someone" Jellal said "She lives in Hargeon and she might be able to find us a way onto the island, not sure about getting back though" He added "Who is she?" Erza asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice "She's an old client, I took a job for her a couple of years ago" Jellal explained. "If she can get us there, then that's enough" Natsu said.

So the group headed to the town of Hargeon, which had only just finished being rebuilt from where Natsu had wrecked it just a couple of days before. Jellal led them through the town till they came to an old looking cottage near the outskirts. Jellal raised his hand and knocked on the door and a young woman opened the door, she had long green hair and was wearing a long black nightdress that clung to her curves and showed off her cleavage, one of the straps hung loosely off her shoulder. "Jellal?" The woman asked "What brings you round here?" She asked, her eyes taking in Natsu.

"Is your mother home?" Jellal asked as tried not to stare at the young woman's large breasts. "Yeah, did you wanna see her?" The woman asked Jellal nodded and the girl led them inside. "My name's Sasha by the way" She said as she looked at Natsu, her eyes roaming his torso and completely ignoring the three women glaring at her.

"I'm Natsu, this is Erza, Milliana, Lucy and Flare" Natsu said as he gestured to each of the women behind him. "Nice to meet you" Sasha said as she led them into the main room of the building "Mom" She called "Jellal's here to see you" She added.

"I'll be right in" Came a voice and an older looking woman walked in, she had long gray hair that she kept down, and bright blue eyes. "Jellal dear what brings you?" The older woman asked "We need your help Mrs Sanchi" Jellal said as he sat down with her "We need to get to a place that no one will take us to by ship. And it's too far to fly there" Jellal explained

"You want to go to the island don't you?" Sasha asked as she leaned against a wall "Sasha be quiet" her mother snapped as she turned back to Jellal "Unfortunately Mrs Sanchi your daughter is right, we need to get to Galuna island as fast as possible" He said as Mrs Sanchi stood up and turned away "Why you youngsters wish to go to that place is beyond me" She said. "But I can tell your not lying, so I'll help you" She added

Mrs Sanchi walked up to the wall she was facing and began to mutter an incantation, once she had finished a small black dot appeared on the wall, the dot grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a set of double doors. "This door will take you straight to the island" Mrs Sanchi said before she turned to Natsu "Here, take this" She said as she handed him a small lacrima "It'll take you back here, all you must do is place it against a wall and state the location you wish to go to, however its a one time use so don't waste it" She said as Natsu took the lacrima. "Thank you, Mrs Sanchi" Natsu said as he bowed.

"Get going" The woman said kindly "I can't hold that door for long" She added and the group all walked through the door, it closed shortly after Flare had walked through. "Why did you help them?" Sasha asked her mother "You know using magic is bad for your health yet you didn't even hesitate to open a shadow door for them" She added "That young man had a fire in his eyes I've not seen for a long time" The woman said "And you looked like you were about to jump him Sasha" The old woman said, giving her daughter a knowing look. Sasha blushed beet red as she avoided her mother's gaze. "That's-That's not true" Sasha said as she walked away.

On Galuna island the shadow door opened up in the middle of a clearing, the group walked out and almost immediately noticed something very strange.

The moon was purple.

"Why is the moon purple?" Flare asked as they all gazed up at it. Before anyone could give an answer they heard the sound of someone approaching, out of instinct Natsu swung round and fired off a warning shot from his gauntlets. A figure emerged from the edge of the clearing "Why are you here?" The figure demanded. "Are you here to lift the curse?" It asked as the figure walked out of the shadows. It was an elderly man, but he had transformed into something… demonic. His skin was purple and two horns protruded from the top of his head.

"What curse?" Lucy asked nervously "The curse of the moon" The old man said "Ever since the moon turned purple the people of my village all transformed into demons" He explained as Lucy Milliana and Flare all became extremely nervous. "Demons?" Flare asked. "Yes" The man said "We believe that our curse has something to do with the moon. So if you are here to help us. You must destroy the moon!" He exclaimed, pointing his wooden staff at the moon.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Destroy… The moon?" Erza said. Jellal stepped forward "Sir, we'll explore any other possibilities first, perhaps there is another way to lift your curse" He said. The old man nodded "Thank you, we sent that request out 3 years ago and you are the first wizards to respond. Which guild are you from?" The man asked. "We're from Fairy Tail" Natsu said, giving his grin. "Thank you Fairy Tail wizards" The chief said "If you can help us we shall pay the amount specified on the request, plus one of the villagers found a golden spirit key. That can be yours as well" He added. Lucy's eyes went wide "A golden gate key!" She exclaimed.

"Well if we find anything we'll let you know" Natsu said. The old man thanked them again and left. Leaving the Fairy Tail wizards alone in the clearing. "Right, now we need to get moving" Natsu said. "That temple is the center of the island, from there we should be able to get a good vantage point, see if anything stands out" Natsu said as the group started to walk towards the temple.

They were getting close when what seemed to be a giant rat lept over them, blocking the path. "What the hell is that thing?" Lucy asked "Jellal" Natsu said, giving the azure haired man a grin. Jellal shared the look and he became covered in a golden aura. Jellal made rapid signing motions with his hands and seven magic circles appeared in the sky just above the rat "Grand chariot" Jellal said and golden beams of light rained down from the magic circles onto the rat, knocking it out instantly.

"Let's continue" Natsu said as the group moved on, unaware that three figures were watching them.

They reached the temple and Natsu looked around the area, before noticing a large crack in the floor. "Hmmm…" He said as he aimed his anklet and fired, blasting open a large hole in the floor. Natsu lept down the hole as the others reluctantly followed. Lucy used her whip to slow her fall, Flare used her hair. Milliana landed on her feet perfectly fine and Erza and Jellal floated down.

They saw Natsu standing at the bottom of the hole. He was staring into a large open cavern, his eyes wide as he trembled with fear. "No" He said. Jellal and the others walked in before they too saw what Natsu did, and it made them tremble, though not as bad as Natsu.

It was a gigantic demon, frozen in ice.

"No" Natsu said again "No no no NO!" He shouted the last one as his fist slammed the wall, shattering a large chunk of it. "Why!" He shouted. Jellal stared at the demon, he had never seen it before but he knew of it's terrible power.

It was the zeref demon, Deliora.

"How is it still alive!" Natsu shouted "I thought I killed that thing! And who froze it!" He took one look at the ice and he fell down onto his knees "No. She wouldn't" Natsu said. He stood back up before blue flames erupted around him. "Stay here" He said "Don't touch anything. I'm going to get Gray" Natsu said. "Gray?" Lucy asked "Why Gray?" Jellal

"He's the only person I know who would be able to explain who froze this demon" Natsu said and like that he vanished, a trail of embers behind him.

An hour passed before the others saw Natsu again, this time he was carrying Gray with him as he stopped in the cave he glared at Gray "How could you let her do this!" Natsu shouted. Gray just stared at the demon, fear coursing through his veins before it boiled into anger "Why is he here!" Gray shouted. Natsu walked forward and slapped Gray in the face "Focus!" Natsu snapped "Why did she do this? How did she know that Deliora survived my attack!" Natsu snapped as he glared at Gray

"Because you failed!" Gray snapped as he pushed Natsu. Natsu said nothing as Gray's words echoed through his mind. "I… failed?" Natsu said as he turned pale, his knees gave out as he collapsed onto the floor. "How could I fail?" Natsu said quietly. "Nothing could survive that kind of attack" He added. Natsu was breaking down, anyone could see it. Gray's eyes widened when he realised that Natsu was taking his words hard. "Natsu!" Lucy said as she hugged Natsu, seeing tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "I spent so long. So long being unable to know if I killed it and I failed!" Natsu cried as he buried his head into Lucy's chest, causing the blonde to blush and the other women to glare at her, but the glares quickly vanished as they saw how… broken Natsu looked.

Natsu couldn't stop the tears as he realised that if he couldn't save them, who else hadn't he saved. A harsh voice in his head told him, '_Every child in that tower still missing is a failure of yours_' It said. Natsu flinched as he realised that the voice was right, he had failed every child in that tower. But as Natsu realised this, one thing began to overcome him. A single emotion that shattered every self doubting moment in his head.

Anger.

Natsu backed away from Lucy, dark red flames erupting around him. "I'M GOING TO KILL IT!" He shouted as he launched himself at the demon, his fist shattering rocks that got in his way as a purple light shone down through the ceiling and began to melt the ice covering the demon "I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTARDS! THERE KILLING HER!" Natsu screamed as he shattered more rocks, putting them in between the demon and the purple moonlight.

"Who is he on about?" Lucy asked as everyone watched Natsu's rage, it frightened them, this Natsu seemed so different to the Natsu they had gotten used to seeing in the short time they'd known him.

"My master Ur" Gray said as he clenched his fists. "She used a forbidden spell to seal this demon away after Natsu couldn't kill it. The spell destroys the casters body and turns it into the ice used in the spell. It's called iced shell and the ice is supposed to be unmeltable" Gray said.

"Then that means?" Lucy asked as Gray nodded. "The ice there melting was once your master" Erza said. "Not was. Is" Gray said. "Ur isn't dead, but she will be if we can't stop this ritual"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" They heard Natsu shout as he was enveloped in flames and he crashed through the ceiling, showing the top of the temple where the cultists responsible were performing the ritual. Natsu landed as his eyes became shadowed, showing only two red orbs.

"So your the one causing a ruckus are you?" Said a voice as four figures approached, one had large blue hair and big eyebrows, the one next to him was shirtless and had what looked like dog ears on his head, next to the dog man was the only woman, she had pink hair tied in twin tails and was wearing a black and white dress. Stood behind them was a man wearing a long white coat and a metal mask covering his head.

"You the ones performing the ritual?" Natsu asked, his two red eyes locked on the one in the mask, he was clearly the leader of the group. "So what if I am?" The man in the mask asked "You going to stop me?" He added, his voice calm despite the fact that most but not quite all his followers had shit themselves and ran away. Natsu walked towards the masked man.

"Your killing her" Natsu said. "I know, but it means nothing to me" He said, and with those words, he sealed his fate.

Natsu charged forward, his hand grabbing the mask as he held the man, his hand slowly crushing the mask. The man tried to squirm and hit Natsu, but nothing worked. The man froze Natsu in a block of ice, before backing away as Natsu simply melted the ice in less than 10 seconds before he walked towards the man. He stood there, his eyes full of unrivaled fury, all aimed at the man.

"Natsu! Stop!" A voice shouted, the man and his few followers still around all looked to see the remaining members of Fairy Tail come running up. Natsu turned seeing who had shouted at him. No one was sure, but they were sure that they saw the anger in Natsu's eyes directed at them for a moment. But he just ignored them and stepped towards the masked man. The dog man then lept forward, his claws extending as they turned green "Paralysis Claw!" He shouted as he lept at Natsu. "Kitten blast!" Milliana shouted as a ball of pink energy fired at the dog man, hitting him. The other three followers all rushed forward, the man with the large eyebrows fired several balls of vibrating blue energy at Flare and Gray, who dodged out of the way. The girl with the twin tails created a giant golem made of stone and it charged at Erza and Lucy. Jellal used his meteor to rush over to Natsu, who was glaring at the masked man.

"Are you sure he's worth our time?" Jellal said "We came here to find the connection with Zeref and the man who came into the guild" He added. "Deliora is one of Zeref's demons" Natsu said as the two of them faced the masked man "We kill Deliora then we kill a part of Zeref's demon army" Natsu continued. "Plus what he's doing is hurting someone I went out of my way to protect several years ago" He finished. "How are we going to get to Deliora without harming Ur?" Jellal asked "You think you can save Ur?" The masked man laughed "She died when she cast that spell. Even if there was a trace of her left inside I've melted so much of that Ice she wouldn't be the same woman even if you could get her back!" Natsu's face suddenly lit up "I'm not going to let you get in my way!" The masked man exclaimed "I've spent too many years of my life getting that demon here, working to unfreeze it, to do the one thing my master never could, defeat Deliora" He said as he pulled off the shattered mask. Revealing a young man with white hair and green eyes.

Gray looked over as he heard the masked man laugh, just in time to see him pull off the mask, Gray stared straight into the eyes of his fellow student of Ur; Lyon Vastia. Gray growled as he decked the blue haired man in the face, charging for Lyon. "LYON!" He shouted as he shot several ice lances at him. "Why would you do this to our master Lyon! Why would you ruin Ur's name by destroying the ice she gave her life to form!" He shouted. But this just seemed to anger Lyon as he sent several eagles made of ice at Gray. "Shut up! You have no right to speak her name! She died because you got brash! You thought you could defeat it on your own!"

Natsu just glared at Lyon. "You criticise Gray for thinking those thoughts, when you yourself think that your the only one capable. You fucking hypocrite" Natsu said as he decked Lyon in the face. "I'm leaving him to you two" Natsu said as he turned back to the hole "I have something to take care of" And with that he jumped down the whole he had created.

Inside the cavern Natsu stared up at Deliora. "I'm going to need all my magic energy to get this done, and one hell of a lot of fire" He said as he covered his body in green flames and walked up to the ice.

Up top the Fairy Tail mages were struggling to defeat the cultists and Lyon. Flare was now on her own trying to fight Yuka, the man with the big eyebrows. Milliana was locked in the age old battle of cat vs dog as she fought Toby, the dog man. Lucy and Erza were unable to defeat Sherry, the love obsessed pinkette with the twin tails, for she could posses Lucy's spirits and use them to hurt both Lucy and Erza. Gray and Jellal were faring no better. The two of them were working very well together, but they could not get past Lyons dynamic ice-make magic, which could counter both Gray's static ice-make magic and Jellal's heavenly body magic. No one was sure how they could beat their opponents.

An unseen figure watched the entire scene. Watching as Natsu had left the fight the figure smiled before vanishing, heading for the cave.

Natsu stood in the cave, backing off as his flames extinguished. He panted, he'd used up a lot of his magic energy he'd need time to recover, hopefully the demon wouldn't awaken but it was more than likely that it would. "My my" A voice said as Natsu turned to see a man with long green hair wearing a crazy mask and a strange outfit. "To think that Natsu Dragneel would just abandon his comrades in the middle of battle to melt the ice surrounding an unkillable demon. Are you that selfish Salamander?" The man asked.

Natsu looked away from the man and back to the demon "You know Ultear when I saved you that day I never thought you'd end up as part of a dark guild" He said. The figure just laughed "I am not this Ultear you speak of, I am Zalty" Natsu just chuckled "I would've believed you 'Zalty'" Natsu said, exaggerating the word Zalty "If you hadn't called me Salamander, Only Ultear calls me that" He said. Zalty gasped as he realised the mistake, before taking his mask off. Zalty was covered in a light for a moment before it faded, revealing a young woman with dark purple hair and an hourglass figure. She was wearing a long white dress with gold trimmings. "You look nice Ultear" Natsu said as the woman walked up to me "Why are you here Natsu?" She asked. "Aren't I supposed to be the one asking that question?" Natsu asked as Ultear got very close to Natsu. The two wizards both hugged each other and stayed there for a moment. "When have I ever been the one to do things normal?" Ultear asked. "Hey that's my line!" Natsu said making Ultear laugh.

"Oh you are so childish sometimes Natsu" She said as she hugged Natsu again, running her fingers through his hair The two stayed like that for a moment before two sounds echoed through the cave.

A scream.

And a roar.

Natsu's and Ultear's heads both snapped in the direction the screams came from, only to see something that they thought they'd never see.

A young woman was sat, butt naked in a puddle of water underneath Deliora, who had released the roar.

"Ur!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the woman.

"Mother…" Whispered Ultear. She froze on the spot as she saw the woman that she thought she'd never see again, the woman she thought had abandoned her. Ultear's face changed from shock to anger as Natsu jumped, grabbing Ur and pulling her from out underneath the demon.

The other members of Fairy Tail and Lyon's cult all ran down into the cave, having heard the roar but not the scream, so they were very surprised to see Natsu running away from Deliora carrying a naked woman in his arms as she covered herself while Ultear stood there, glaring at the woman in Natsu's arms.

Gray and Lyon froze when they saw the woman in Natsu's arms, her short dark purple hair, her hourglass figure and those piercing eyes. "Ur" The two boys said in unison as they were unable to think as joy of seeing their master alive filled them.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Natsu shouted as he got closer, one of his arms grabbed Ultear's and pulled her from her trance. The group all ran outside as Deliora thrashed about, destroying the cave he had slept in.

Once they got outside Natsu walked up to Lucy, Flare and the others. "Lucy" He said "I need you and the others to take Ur and get back to the village. It's too dangerous for you to be around Deliora" He said. "Who will fight with you?" Ultear asked "No one" Natsu replied. "Are you insane!" Gray shouted "You can't fight that thing alone!" Lucy added as she began to fear for Natsu's life. He wa going alone to fight a demon even he couldn't kill.

"This is something I have to do" Natsu said "I have no concern for my life, but it's because I couldn't kill it that Deliora is here on this island endangering everyone" He paused as a tear fell from his eye. "I failed and it meant more people died, more people than I saved. This is my fight. I'm fighting to finish what I started all those years ago" Natsu "It's my fight to finish and I have to finish it alone" He finished.

"Natsu" Erza began but was cut off by Natsu "THIS ISN'T UP FOR DEBATE!" He shouted "Now go before I have to force you away!" Natsu said as he turned towards the temple.

The girls all stared at Natsu as they ran. Lucy Milliana Sherry Ultear Erza and Flare all prayed that Natsu would return safely. Gray Lyon Jellal Yuka and Toby all hoped that Natsu wouldn't fail, as it meant that Deliora would kill even more people.

Natsu entered into the Cave just as Deliora gave another ear piercing roar, shaking the whole cave and blocking off the entrance as Natsu watched. "Seems this is the point of no return" Natsu said as his flames engulfed him, before turning a darker shade as they became wilder. A strange red substance began to cover Natsu's skin as his face became just a skull bathed in flames, his clothing changed into a leather jacket and trousers, similar to those a biker would wear, in one hand appeared a long chain with flames jumping off it like sparks, and in the other hand appeared a three barrelled shotgun, flame patterns covered the handle as he held it.

"Okay you giant freak" Natsu said, his voice echoed and raspy, like his throat was on fire "Time to settle this" He said and his flames sprouted around him. _Take care, Everyone_ Natsu thought to himself.

Deliora roared as it raised its giant claw to attack. Natsu charged forward as he let out his own roar, The battle had begun.

The battle for Natsu's life and future, had begun.


	5. Battle of fate: Natsu vs Deliora

_Hey guys its rambles here bringing you another chapter of An alternate dragon slayer! Sorry if this one's not as long as the others, but I just couldn't write more without it seeming forced, and writing forced content doesn't make for good reading. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy, leave a review about what you thought!  
>Now enough of me rambling lets get on with the story!<em>

Natsu charged forward as the claw sung at him, his hell flames burning around him. Natsu swung the chain as he ran, striking the giant demon in the chest with it. Deliora roared as the flames burned it, before striking Natsu with its fist. Natsu was sent skidding across the cave, wrapping his chain around a rock he swung himself at Deliora, landing on the demons arm Natsu ran along it, aiming his shotgun he fired, sending hellfire rounds at Deliora. The demon roared as Natsu fired the final blast at the demons head, melting part of its face off. Deliora shook as it roared, throwing Natsu off of it.

As Natsu fell he swung his chain, striking the demons chest as bright flames began to appear down the chain "Hellfire stream!" Natsu said as he swung the chain rapidly at Deliora, using the same combination of swings that defeated Mirajane just seemed to anger the demon even more. Natsu swung the chain up, the flames grew brighter as the chain transformed into a giant sword, before Natsu swung it down, the flames cleaved through Deliora, making the demon roar as it was cut down its middle, but as Natsu swung the chain away he could already see Deliora's wounds healing Natsu quickly readied himself as he gripped his chain tighter.

Deliora's wounds soon healed and Natsu roared as he lept in, pressing his shotgun right against the demon he fired, blasting a large hole in Deliora's chest he swings his chain, wrapping it around Deliora's arm before taking the other end and doing the same. Binding the demons arms together Natsu fires repeated blasts from his shotgun at the demon, Deliora struggled to break the chains but the more it pulled the tighter Natsu gripped the chains. He was not going to let Deliora get away.

Suddenly Deliora lashed out with its foot, shaking its entire body, making Natsu lose his grip, Deliora then ripped the chain off it's arms and punched Natsu, sending him flying back across the cavern. Natsu struggled to his feet as Deliora roared. Natsu took one look at where his hellfire weapons had landed and took an uneasy step forward, Natsu needed to finish the fight quickly, his magic power was running low. Natsu placed his hands on the floor and shouted "Hellfire Burst!"

Underneath Deliora appeared a massive magic circle and from it sprang those thick flames, but this time they were a dark red as they engulfed Deliora. Natsu panted as he drew in a breath. "Hellfire Roar!" He shouted as he unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth towards Deliora, burning the demon even more. As the flames faded Deliora roared and launched its giant claw at Natsu, who barely had time to dodge it. He jumped as the claw struck the floor, sending pieces of rock flying across the cave. Natsu ran forward, his hellfire gathering around him as two balls of it appeared in his hands.

"By the hellfire in my right hand and the hellfire in my left hand. Put em together and WHAT HAVE YA GOT!" He shouted as he lept onto Deliora's arms, running along it as the balls of flame grew bigger

"HELLFIRE'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He shouted as he slammed his fists together, sending the giant ball of hellfire at Deliora, the flames engulfed its head and part of its chest. Deliora roared as it burned. Natsu lept up, aiming to finish the fight when suddenly his flames faded, his transformation stopped, in mid air. _No_ Natsu thought as he fell. Deliora roared as it's fist slammed into Natsu, sending the dragon slayer flying back, and as he was out of his transformation, he had no way to defend himself. Natsu crashed through the cave wall, out into the open air as he struggled to stay awake. As he landed he heard Deliora roar and a voice call out his name. But before he could do anything everything went black.

Natsu floated in a strange void, unable to move, he watched as he saw all his friends all rushing at Deliora, he watched as he saw each of them cut down one after another. Natsu tried to scream, but his body wouldn't respond. Then he heard the voices, each of them repeating those two words that broke Natsu down, two simple words, "You failed" over and over, the words drilled into his skull, creating larger and larger mental wounds. They kept repeating and repeating as Natsu tried to stop them "No" he said "No no I didn't. I can't fail! This can't be over! They can't die! I'm not dead! Not yet" He whispered the last part as he felt a strange sensation building within him "I'm not dead yet" He repeated and his body became covered in flames that filled the void around him, burning away the voices as Natsu gave an almighty roar before everything faded once again.

Natsu awoke to find himself laying in the forest, his wounds causing his body to be wracked with pain but Natsu pushed through it, standing up he saw Deliora crashing through the forest towards him. Natsu got ready to attack him as he felt his magic power returning to him his body began to change, but not into his hellfire transformation. This time his body gained scales as he formed a symbol with his hands. "Target acquired. Parameters met, release restraint to level 1, hold restraint level until target has been permanently silenced" He said as the scales grew up his body, growing so much that they burnt away his jacket. The scales grew up his chest and faces, they were a deep crimson colour and they covered the top half of his body. His hands changed into claws as his teeth grew into fangs. His eyes changed from normal to those like a dragon and Natsu let loose a roar that shook the island.

Everyone stopped as they heard that roar, and the roar Deliora gave to answer. They all looked as Natsu emerged from the forest his hands a flame as he punched Deliora in the face, shocking everyone as they took in Natsu's appearance. Natsu gave a roar as he unleashed a barrage of flame enhanced punches at Deliora, making the demon stumble back as Natsu continued his relentless assault.

Deliora swiped at Natsu with it's claw but Natsu just used it as a springboard to launch himself at Deliora, gathering flames in his mouth he unleashed a vortex of flames at Deliora, point blank. Deliora roared as the flames burned away. Natsu pushed off of Deliora and gathered flames around his arms, he threw them forward as he shouted "FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK!" He threw the arcs of fire at Deliora, carving two lines in the demon's chest. Deliora roared as it began to build energy in it's mouth. It gave a roar as it unleashed the beam at Natsu. Natsu spun in midair, covering himself in flames he propelled himself towards the beam of energy "FIRE DRAGONS SWORD HORN!" He shouted, he pushed through the beam, headbutting Deliora in the mouth The demon staggered back before falling against the temple. Natsu landed and lept back. Flames began to build around him as he turned his hands in a circle "Fire dragon slayer secret art!" He shouted, he was about to continue when suddenly a beam of energy struck him, sending him flying back.

Natsu looked up in surprise, to see Deliora charging another beam in its mouth. It gave a roar as it unleashed the beam, Natsu could smell that the beam was more powerful than the other ones. Jumping back Natsu inhaled before releasing a fire dragons roar, the two attacks clashed for a moment before the beam overpowered Natsu's roar, surprising the dragon slayer.

Natsu got to his feet at the same time Deliora did, the two fighters glared at each other before Natsu charged, running at Deliora's legs. Using his feet as jump jets he ran under Deliora's claw that swiped at him, before propelling himself up at Deliora. He slammed his fist into Deliora's gut but the demon didn't react, it just grabbed him with it's hand and threw him. Natsu crashed into the ground, leaving a small crater.

The others ran towards Natsu as he struggled to his feet "Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Natsu looked over at them in horror as Deliora swung it's massive claw at them "No Lucy get back!" He shouted as suddenly he found new strength in his legs as he charged towards Lucy and the others, somehow he moved faster than he had ever done before. He lept as the claw came closer and closer to Lucy.

The last thing Natsu heard before agonizing pain shot through his abdomen was a woman's scream.

Then, once again. It all went black.


	6. Battle of survival Fairy Tail vs Deliora

_Hey guys its rambles her bringing you another chapter of An alternate dragon slayer! Its time to conclude the fight between Natsu/Fairy Tail VS Deliora! It's been a fun time writing this fight, and I hope you guys like the little surprise I've thrown in at the end. As always if you enjoyed don't forget to leave a review!  
><em>Anyway enough of me rambling lets get on with the story!

Lucy's scream echoed across the island as she watched the claw pierce Natsu's abdomen, no one had seen it. One moment Natsu had been staring down Deliora and the next he was in front of Lucy, being hit by the claw that was meant for her. She could not stop the tears as her throat became raw from her screams.

No one could move as Natsu's body dropped to the ground, the light fading from his eyes as his body became still, whether dead or unconscious no one knew. But Deliora didn't stop as it flung Natsu off to the side, his already damaged body being subject to even more damage as he crashed through the trees.

Seeing Natsu just tossed aside like a piece of rubbish seemed to spur Erza into action as she requipped into her heavens wheel armour and sent a circle of swords towards the demon. Deliora just shrugged off the attack as it raised its giant foot and attempted to squash the wizards, but a large shield of ice from Gray and Lyon seemed to stop it.

The Fairy Tail wizards all sprung into action as they charged Deliora, but none of them could focus, seeing Natsu so damaged, despite how invincible he'd seemed back at the guild. "Open, Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Lucy said as she held up Taurus' key. Panting slightly as the golden bull appeared once again.

"MOOOO!" He shouted as he jumped onto a spring board made of hair which launched him up towards Deliora. Jellal and Erza both flew up towards Deliora as they grabbed Taurus, launching him even further forward as the bull raised his giant battleaxe.

"Black wing: Moon gleam!" Erza shouted as she slashed with her black wing armour's sword, sending the two rays of light at the demon. "Heavenly arrows!" Jellal shouted as he swiped with his hand, sending several rays of golden light firing at the demon. "MOOOOO!" Taurus shouted as the two attacks struck and he slammed his battleaxe into the same point, right in the centre of Deliora's chest.

The three of them had expected to at least dealt some damage, but to their horror, Deliora's wounds just healed in front of them, like the attack had done nothing. "Hair shower: Wolf fang!" Flare shouted as her hair formed two wolves which charged Deliora's legs, attempting to topple the monster. But that to did nothing, Deliora just shrugged off the attack. "Take this you bastard!" Gray shouted as he formed his usual stance "Ice make: Geyser!" he shouted as he slammed his hands on the floor, sending a geyser of ice out of the ground at Deliora. Lyon also took up a stance, "Ice make: Snow dragon!" A dragon made of ice then shout out of the magic circle at Deliora, slamming into the colossal demon.

Deliora just lashed out with its claw, swiping at Jellal, who used his meteor to dodge out of the way. The giant demon didn't stop there as it grabbed Taurus and Erza, before launching the two of them towards the ground, Jellal managed to catch Erza, but Taurus was slammed into the ground "I'm sorry Lucy" Taurus said as he returned back to the celestial world.

Flare glared up at the demon as her hair formed several eagles. "Hair shower: Eagles!" She shouted as the swarm of eagles all impacted the demon. Deliora just roared as he attempted to stomp Flare. Lucy ran as she pushed the crimson haired girl out of the way of the demons foot.

"Rock doll!" Sherry shouted as a large golem made of stone formed and caught Deliora's large foot, The golem struggled to hold Deliora as the others attacked it over and over again, trying to unbalance the demon.

However no matter how much they attacked, all they seemed to do was make it angrier and angrier. Jella flew around its head as he made a rapid signing motion with his hands "Grand Chariot!" He shouted as the 7 magic circles appeared above Deliora, sending the beams of light crashing into the demon. "Wave blast!" Yuka shouted as he sent several balls of vibrating magical energy towards Deliora. The two attacks collided with Deliora but he just emerged unscathed. Unlike Natsu, who had been able to push the demon back on his own, even the 8 of them combined could barely scratch the demon.

"Just how strong is this demon?" Lucy asked as she cradled Natsu's unconscious body. "Please Natsu, please wake up" Lucy pleaded as tears brimmed her eyes, the gaping wound in Natsu's abdomen glared back at her, taunting her, as if saying it was her fault that Natsu got stabbed by the claw. While Lucy and everyone knew that this wasn't the case, Lucy couldn't help feel guilty.

Erza steeled herself as she heard Lucy pleading with the dragon slayer. It almost broke her, she hadn't been strong enough to protect Natsu. She felt like she had failed, and if Natsu didn't recover, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Jellal relentlessly attacked Deliora alongside Gray and Lyon, the three of them working in almost perfect sync. Gray and Lyon fought to avenge everyone Deliora had killed, while Jellal wanted to pay the demon back for harming his friends. He just couldn't stand seeing how everyone was breaking. "Dammit Natsu" He muttered under his breath "You said you'd fight, now your laying there out cold. We need you man" He added as he began to gather his magic energy. He held his arms in a x shape above his head as shadows began to gather around him. He took a deep breath as the ball of shadow began to build. He closed his eyes as the pressure around him increased. "Altairis!" He shouted as his eyes snapped open, throwing his arms forward the ball was launched towards Deliora, engulfing the demon in a large explosion. Jellal didn't stop there, as he activated his meteor and flew up above the demon. He made a distinct signing motion and in front of a distinct brown magic circle appeared.

The group all looked up in horror as they saw the magic circle in front of Jellal "What are you doing?" Gray called. "I'm putting everything I've got into this!" Jellal shouted as the magic built up. Sweat began to run down Jellal's face as the toll of using two major attacks in succession caught up with him. "Abyss break!" He shouted as he swiped his hand through the magic circle, sending forth a torrent of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water, all in one massive beam of energy, at Deliora. The attack struck and the demon gave a mighty roar of pain.

Jellal struggled to keep his eyes open as his meteor deactivated, his body began to plummet towards the ground as he passed out from exhaustion. "Please tell me that's it" Jellal whispered as Flare's hair net caught him and gently placed him on the ground.

"Jellal..." Erza whispered as she and Milliana stared at there old friend. He was willing to use two massive attacks in quick succession to protect his friends. But doing that meant that if Deliora somehow got back up, they were down another fighter.

There worst fears were realised as they heard Deliora let out a mighty roar. The demon emerged from the smoke cloud.

Completely unharmed.

It had fully healed itself and was approaching the group, now even angrier than it was before. "Dammit!" Erza exclaimed. "We can't even scratch this thing! How the hell are we supposed to beat this thing?" she asked as her knees gave out, fear consuming her body. Fear much like when she had stared down Natsu's power outside of Fairy Tail.

"Fear is not evil" The words rang through Erza's head, remembering what Natsu had told her after she had admitted defeat "Fear is what tells you what your weakness is, and once you learn that you can become stronger as well as kinder" The worst finished as Erza slammed her finst into the ground, before standing on shaky feet. "No" She said. "I'm not going to lose everything to some demon like you!" Erza exclaimed as a golden light enveloped her. Once it faded everyone took in the armour she now wore. It was a pair of red trousers with gold flame patterns that flared out slightly at the feet, simple wraps covered her breasts as her hair was done up in a ponytail. Two katanas were held in her hands as she stared down Deliora.

Erza gave a cry as she charged towards Deliora, readying her swords as the beast got closer and closer. She lept forward, slashing the demons leg clean off as Deliora fell forward. Erza didn't stop there as she turned, slashing out a chunk of it's other leg to. Deliora roared as it attempted to grab Erza. Only for Flare's hair to coil around its arm and hold it back. Erza spun as she delivered several rapid slashes to the demons chest, each one taking off part of the demons flesh. Erza's slashes got faster and faster until she became a blur of red.

Until Deliora grabbed her.

No one had noticed Deliora's other arm move after Erza had sliced it off. But it caught the swordswoman and threw her backwards, Erza collided with Flare as the two went tumbling back. Milliana ran towards her friends as Deliora roared, the chunks of flesh Erza had sliced off simply growing back, including the two limbs.

Flare got to her feet, her legs trembling, and not the good kind, the kind she got around Natsu. But the bad kind. Flare knew that she couldn't be that scared little girl in the woods. Not this time. Her hair all untangled itself as it began to twist into a giant drill above her. "Hair shower: Blazing drill!" Flare shouted as she ran at Deliora, the hair drill catching fire she lept forward, the drill slamming into Deliora's stomach as Flare pushed on through, appearing out the back of the demon as she swung her hair round, the dill turning into one long trail of fire as it struck the demon across the back.

Gray and Lyon both ran forward as they took their stances. "Ice make: Ice Cannon!" Gray shouted as he formed a bazooka out of ice "Ice make: Animal fury!" Lyon shouted as many different animals of ice all formed, before freezing into one block of ice which slotted itself into Gray's cannon. "FIRE!" The two shouted as Gray fired, shooting the giant projectile of ice at Deliora. It split into many shards of ice as it struck Deliora, turning the demon into swiss cheese.

Sherry and Yuka then got ready "Wave bomb!" Yuka shouted as he gathered two balls of magic "Wave doll!" Sherry shouted as she used her magic to posses the balls of magic, before directing them at Deliora again and again, hitting its already damaged chest over and over again. When Deliora lashed out with it's foot it was caught by Lucy and Milliana who held it there as Erza stood up. Her two katanas vanished as a singular sword appeared in her hands. "Requip! Demon sword: Bensekura!" Erza shouted as the demon sword appeared. Erza charged forwards as the sword began to glow. Erza let out a battle cry as she swung the sword, its blade carving through Deliora's damaged chest once again as she landed on the other side. Deliora roared in pain as its legs were separated from its torso. It roared once again as several heavenly arrows struck its side, the group looked over to see Jellal, being held up by Ultear, as he launched the attack. "Go" Jellal wheezed as Ultear held out her hand and a crystal ball appeared over Deliora, before multiplying till hundreds of them were above the demon. "Luminous minutes!" Ultear called out and the crystal balls all slammed into Deliora.

It roared in pain as it fell down, all its wounds catching up to it for a moment as the wizards all tried to catch their breath. They were exhausted, and wouldn't be able to fight for a long time.

But to their shock and horror. Deliora just got up, its wounds sealed shut as it gave an almighty roar, louder than one it had ever given before as the entire island trembled. Deliora glared as it opened its mouth and a beam of teal coloured energy gathered. it fired the beam towards the group, and even shattered the ice shields Gray and Lyon put up to protect them. When the dust cloud settled the mages were scattered around, all of them bruised and battered, their clothing torn. "No" Lucy said "All of that and it just gets back up" She said, tears brimming her eyes "Somebody save us!" She shouted as Deliora prepared to unleash another attack at the downed mages, one that finish them off for sure.

Each of the mages, be they from Fairy Tail or not, all prayed to whatever god that existed that someone, anyone would come to save them.

And by some miracle their prayers were answered.

By the man with the pink hair.

A wall of flames shot out of the ground and blocked the attack as everyone gasped, seeing Natsu crouched on the ground, clutching his abdomen as he struggled to stay awake. _I've got to help them_ Natsu thought as he struggled to his feet _But I've got no magic power left_ He thought as he couldn't even summon one of his gauntlets, let alone use any of his stronger spells, healing Ur had used up to much magic power, and then battling Deliora had exhausted what was left. Natsu just couldn't find anywhere in his body to access the power from.

"Are you giving up?" A voice spoke. Natsu looked around to see someone he couldn't quite make out stood in the corner of his vision. "I can't" Natsu said "I've not got enough power, and that damn demon can heal no matter what is thrown at it" He added. "So thats it?" The voice spoke again, the calm and collected voice of a man who had no fears. "Who are you?" Natsu spoke "You'll have the answer in time" The man spoke "But we've fought before, and you were in a worse state and prevailed. So I'll ask again. Are you giving up?" the mans voice was so calm it made Natsu angry. "No" Natsu stated as he got to his feet. "Good. Then finish that abomination off, send it back to the pits of hell from whence it came!" The man's voice spoke, showing the first sign of emotion.

"Gladly" natsu stated as he opened his eyes, seeing his friends all lying around him, unable to move he felt awashed with a new power. A power he had never even thought of, the power to protect, not to destroy.

Flames began to swirl around Natsu as his wound closed and those scales grew back on his arms and torso. The flames around him changed colours rapidly, from red to black to blue to gold. His strength began to grow and grow. As Natsu faced off against Deliora. He could feel all of his friends courage, their determination and will to stay alive flowing through him as Makerov's words echoed in his mind "You are going to a place that cannot be bested by strength alone" And Natsu understood.

Natsu gave a roar that was even louder than Deliora's as he began to draw in all the flames around him "FIRE DRAGONS ULTIMATE ROAR!" He shouted as he threw his head forward and the vortex of those flames engulfed Deliora, burning away its arms and part of its face. Natsu then began to turn his hands in a circular motion. "FIRE DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME EDGE!" He shouted as he swung his arms, and the flames shot forward, engulfing the rest of Deliora as it roared one last time, before its body was destroyed.

Silence fell across the area as Natsu stood there, panting. The island fell silent.

Deliora was dead.

The mages cheered as they found the strength to stand, the female wizards all running forward and hugging Natsu, tears flowing down their cheeks as they expressed their relief that he was okay. Natsu gave them a smile as he noticed Ultear wasn't among them. Looking around he saw no sign of the time mage. Shaking his head slightly he checked everyone over until they heard a groan. They turned to see Ur slowly standing up, pulling natsu's jacket which had been given to her around her body tightly, trying to hide her feminine curves. "Ur" Gray and Lyon said at the same time as they walked towards their master. The woman stared at the two of them for several long moments, before confusion crossed her face and she uttered three words that crushed the hearts of Gray, Lyon and Natsu at the same time.

"Who are you?"


	7. If its a war they want

_Hey guys its rambles here, bringing you the next chapter of An alternate dragon slayer! Its time for the Phantom lord arc! Before we begin the story, I have a couple of questions regarding the next arc:  
>1) Should I do the tower of heaven?<br>2) If I do, who should be the main villian be, one of the tower residants or a new character?_

_Anyway enough of me rambling lets get on with the story!_

Natsu sat, gazing over the village as the others rested. It had been a long day, with fighting Lyon and his cult, to defeating Deliora. It was a day no one would forget. But unlike the others, Natsu couldn't relax, because two questions bugged him.

One, what was that power he'd unleashed against Deliora?

Two, why had Ur lost her memories?

Natsu looked at his hand as he remembered how… natural the power that had flown through him had felt. It had made him feel like he was a dragon, one of the most legendary creatures in mythology. But how was that possible? Dragons hadn't been seen in centuries, _There's a reason for that_ A voice told him 'Oh really? And what would that reason be?' Natsu questioned, and like always, the voice never answered. Natsu wondered why it was like that, that feminine voice would say something to him, but never respond if he questioned it.

Then he thought about Ur, he'd been so glad to see her alive that he'd forgotten what Lyon had said to him when they'd fought "I've melted so much of that Ice even if you could revive her she'd never be the same woman!" Maybe that was why Ur had no memories, thankfully it was only her memories that she'd lost.

"Salamander" A sultry voice said. Natsu looked up to see Ultear stood in front of him "Yes Ultear?" Natsu said, not really in the mood to deal with the time mages antics, "You should be careful Natsu, there's a war coming and one day you'll have to decide where it is you truly stand" She said before she gave him one last smile and walked away. Natsu sighed, Ultear always seemed to speak in riddles.

Giving one last sigh Natsu returned to the village where the others were enjoying the celebration that the villagers were throwing them. Natsu looked up to see that despite defeating Deliora, the moon was still purple. "Well, guess I'd better go sort that out" Natsu said as he avoided the village and walked out into a clearing, staring up at the moon. He tried to call upon the magic he'd used when he'd fought Deliora, but he couldn't. Sighing Natsu held his hand out and a large red scythe appeared in his hand, blue flames dripped from it as Natsu stabbed the blade into the ground, before pointing it up into the sky, towards the moon. He gripped the trigger on the base of the handle and pulled it, a loud bang echoed across the clearing as he fired three shots, sending 3 large bullets of flame into the sky.

The others were drawn to the clearing by the noise and arrived just as the shots struck something in the sky, cracks began to appear before the sky seemed to shatter, revealing the moon as it was supposed to be. "Done" Natsu said as he returned the scythe and walked over to the chief "Fixed the moon for ya" He said. "What did you do?" Erza asked "When Lyon and his bunch used the moon drip it created this kind of… dome across the island, and doing so affected the memories of the villagers here, making them think they were demons" Natsu said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away "So they were demons this whole time?" Lucy asked. "Yup" Natsu said as they returned to the village

"No we can party" Natsu said as he joined in with the celebrations. As he joked about with the villagers Ur watched him "Pink hair" She said, hoping that somewhere in the darkness that was her memories, she had seen the man with the pink hair before, because he seemed to know her, had they met before? Ur couldn't remember.

Making up her mind Ur walked over to Natsu "You" She said quietly "Yes Ur?" Natsu asked "Would you fight me?" Ur asked as Natsu laughed, Ur had been given clothes by the villagers but she still wore the black jacket he'd given her when he'd thawed her out, currently she was wearing the jacket with a blue shirt underneath and a pair of dark purple trousers. "Sure thing" He said as they walked to the clearing outside of the village.

The two faced off as the others gathered around. It would be interesting to see how Ur fought, as only Gray and Lyon knew, and Lyon had left the island with Toby and Yuka. Sherry had been adamant that she wouldn't leave the Fairy Tail wizards, because the pinkette felt a strange stirring in her heart whenever she looked at Natsu. Natsu smirked as he saw the Fairy Tail wizards and villagers crowd around them.

"Seems we've gathered quite a crowd" Natsu said as he held his hand out and a long staff appeared in his hand, _So he uses requip magic _Ur thought, _But why do his weapons appear in a burst of flames? _She thought as she readied herself.

"Are you both ready?" Jellal asked as the two wizards assumes there stances, Ur took up the traditional stance for Ice-make magic, and Natsu stood with his feet apart and his staff held slightly behind his back. "Begin!" Jellal shouted as the two rushed each other.

"Ice-make: Rose garden!" Ur shouted as she launched several roses made of ice towards Natsu, who grinned as he spun his staff rapidly, creating a vortex of flames which engulfed the ice roses.

"Ice make: Spinning Lily!" Ur shouted as she appeared above Natsu once the torrent of flames ended. Natsu looked up to see Ur riding atop a lilypad made of ice as it spun at him. Ur lept off as it got close to Natsu. "Smart move, yet pretty predictable!" Natsu said as he gathered flames at the end of the staff and dodged out of the way, slamming the flaming end of the staff into the lilypad as it struck the ground where he was once stood.

"Considering you've been ice for however many years, your actually a pretty good fighter" Natsu said as he watched Ur land. "But now its my turn" Natsu said as he rushed the ice-make wizard. Ur panicked as she crossed her arms in front of her "Ice make: Shield!" She shouted as the ice shield sprung up in front of her.

Natsu drove his staff into the shield as he lept up over it, smirking down at Ur he suddenly punched his fist forward, his gauntlets appearing on his wrists as he did, causing a single shot to fire off at Ur, who lept back as she took her stance "Ice make: Claymore shears!" Ur shouted as she created a large pair of shears made of ice, before launching them at Natsu, who used his gauntlets to blast himself out of the way, shattering the shears in the process.

Natsu and Ur studied each other before Natsu spun his staff again, having called it back to his hand. "Fire storm!" Natsu shouted as he spun his staff, sending several blasts of fire up into the sky. Natsu then fired off several shots with his gauntlets as the barrage rained down on Ur, making the purple haired woman cry out in pain.

When the smoke cleared Ur was down on one knee, panting. Burn marks covered her body as Natsu walked over to her, a green flame in hand as he crouched down next to Ur "You okay?" he asked as the green flame enveloped Ur, healing all her wounds. "Your stronger than I thought you'd be" Ur said as she was struck with a weird sense of Deja Vu. "Have we met before?" Ur asked as she tried to search her memories, being only able to remember what had happened a couple of days before she'd frozen herself. Natsu stilled for a moment "We have, but not properly. I saved your life once, but it wasn't enough to stop you from having to cast iced shell" Natsu said as the guilt rushed back to him. He never wanted to admit he failed, because that meant that he'd been unable to save someones life, and that hit Natsu hard. As Natsu finished speaking a memory flash hit Ur.

Pink hair.

She hugged Natsu, snapping him out of his thoughts as she wanted to know more.

Once ur had been healed they went back to the village, where they collected the reward (Even though Jellal and Erza said they shouldn't) And prepared to leave. "Where is your ship?" Sherry asked as they stood on the beach "We didn't use a ship" Natsu said as he pulled out the shadow door lacrima he'd been given. Placing it against a large boulder he lit a small fire in his hand and channelled magic into the crystal "Hargeon" Natsu said and the crystal shattered, a large shadow door opening in front of them. Natsu and the others walked through and once the last of them had walked out the other side, the door closed behind them.

They arrived in the port town of Hargeon, it was late at night and they were all tired, so they decided to check into the local hotel and return to Fairy Tail the next day.

Soon enough they were returning to Magnolia, but instead of the usual cheers the mages got from the townsfolk, all they heard where hushed whispers. "Fairy Tail wizards" Said one voice "Do they not know?" Said another "Probably not, considering their smiling" Said the first.

Natsu wanted to ask the people of Magnolia what they were whispering about, but thought nothing of it until the guildhall came into view.

Everyone gasped as Natsu's vision went red.

Instead of being the usual guild hall, iron pillars stuck out of the guildhall at random angles.

Natsu clenched his fists so tight he drew blood, but he didn't care, someone had destroyed the home that he held dear. There was going to be blood for this, that was for sure, no one noticed as Natsu's hair turned a deep maroon for a moment, before Natsu clutched his left eye. Lucy looked over, seeing Natsu gripping his eye made her worried, but Natsu just stopped and his hair turned back to normal. Natsu glared up at the iron poles sticking out of the Guild hall. "Who did this?" Gray asked as they all stared in shock.

"It was phantom lord" Lisanna said as she walked over to them "Phantom Lord?" Milliana asked "They're another guild" Lucy said, thinking back to the countless issues of sorcerer weekly she'd read about them "They were another candidate for top wizard guild, but lost to Fairy Tail" She added. Lisanna nodded "As you can imagine they weren't happy about being second best, but they've never done anything like this before" She added. "Was anyone hurt?" Erza asked.

Lisanna shook her head "They attacked in the middle of the night, after everyone had gone home" She said, Ur looked confused "If they wanted to attack you, why wait till everyone had gone home?" She asked. Lisanna just shook her head "I don't know but we've moved down into the basement, at least till we can repair the guildhall."

Lisanna led them down into the basement, where the members of the guild were sat, all drinking and feeling rather glum. Sherry and Ur took in the sombre mood "Your not always like are you?" Sherry asked "No" Natsu said "Usually you'd have to dodge flying furniture when you walk in, for it to be this bad the attack must have been serious" Milliana said.

They walked over to where Makerov was sat, a mug of beer in one hand and a homicidal Mirajane in the other. The she demon was spewing death threats like no tomorrow, constantly struggling to escape the enlarged hand that restrained her. Erza almost laughed if she wasn't thinking similar thoughts as Mirajane. "When do we go pay Phantom a visit?" Natsu asked as he sat down near Makerov "Never" Makerov said as he continued to drink his beer.

"What do you mean never?" Jellal exclaimed as Natsu clenched his fist. "Phantom attacked the guild hall to get a rise out of us, but I have no concern about a guild that attempts to start a war by wrecking an empty guild hall, its not even worth giving them the time of day" He explained. While Natsu could understand Makerov's reasoning, he wanted to go out and pound Phantom lord into the dust. Many others shared his feelings.

"Moving on, who do we have here?" Makerov asked as he looked at Ur and Sherry. His eyes taking in their attractive figures. "My name is Ur Milkovich" Ur said, mumers flooded through the guild hall as they heard Ur's name "Isn't she supposed to be as strong as one of the 10 wizard saints?" Alzack asked "What brings you to my guild Mrs Milkovich?" Makerov asked "I'd like to join Fairy Tail" Ur said, as Sherry spoke quietly "I wish to also join" She said. Soon enough the two of them had received their guild marks and they spent the rest of the day wondering what to do about Phantom lord. Natsu and a few others wanted to go and hunt down Phantom for what they did. Others understood the reason Master Makerov had given as to why they shouldn't and some were just indecisive about the whole matter.

That night Natsu got up to go home, when Ur and Sherry approached him "Natsu is it?" Ur asked, still not quite knowing everyones names despite having been introduced "Yeah" Natsu said as he turned to face them, flashing his signature grin "We need a place to stay, since you brought us here, maybe we could stay with you?" Sherry asked "Only for a couple of nights! We just don't have anywhere!" Sherry stammered.

Natsu grinned "Yeah thats fine, the two of you will have to share a bed but sure" He said and the trio headed towards Natsu's house.

As they were walking along Natsu suddenly tensed "Get down!" He shouted as he pushed Ur and Sherry down, just as a pillar of iron passed over their heads.

"Gi-he" A rough voice said as a figure emerged from the shadows "Your fast little fairy" He said as he studied Natsu. Natsu glared at Gajeel as his gauntlets appeared on his wrists and feet "Get back you two" He said as the two studied each other, each one trying to work out whether or not they'd be a challenge. The man across from Natsu then laughed as he launched his arm forward, it morphed into an iron pillar as Natsu fired several shots, deflecting the pillar.

The man jumped back "It seems your more trouble than your worth, don't worry fairy scum, you'll fall like the rest. Just not tonight" He said as he slunk back into the shadows "get back here you!" Natsu shouted as he fired off another shot.

But it hit nothing.

Natsu glared at the spot for a moment before turning away, his gauntlets vanishing before he walked away, Ur and Sherry following him.

They soon reached Natsu's house, a small run down shack near the edge of Magnolia, it wasn't much, but it was home for Natsu. "Here we are" Natsu said as they arrived. He lead them inside and soon turned on the lights, revealing the layer of dust that had settled around the building "Sorry about the mess, haven't had a proper chance to tidy up yet" Natsu said as he showed them to a single bedroom with a king sized bed "You two can stay here, I got it for Lisanna whenever she'd stay, I've got a hammock in the main room if you need me. I'll see you two in the morning" Natsu said as he walked back into the main room, unfolding a large white hammock and hanging it up in the corner of the room. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a soft cry. Looking to his left he saw a small fox sat by the hammock, its body was golden and whenever it flicked its tail embers would follow. Natsu smiled at the fox. "Hey buddy" he said and the fox jumped into the hammock with him. Soon enough Natsu fell asleep.

**The next morning**

The next morning Natsu the two girls and the fox, whose name was Kashi, were approaching Fairy Tail when they heard a scream. They quickly ran over towards the scream, which had come from the south gate park. They pushed through the gathered crowd and Natsu froze at what he saw.

Makerov, Erza Lucy Milliana and Gray were gathered around the tree, but it was what was attached to the tree that made Natsu see red.

Levy, Jet and Droy were all bolted to the tree, with a strange mark painted on Levy's stomach in black. Makerov clenched his staff so hard that the wooden object shattered. Natsu walked forward, unable to contain the rage he ripped the bolts from the tree, laying the three wizards gently down on the ground. "Phantom Lord" He said under his breath.

"I could tolerate them destroying my guild" Makerov said as his magic began to gather around him "But harming my children will never be forgiven!" He shouted

"If it's a war Jose wants. It's a war he'll get!"


	8. Then its a war they'll get

_Hey guys its Rambles here with another chapter of An alternate dragon slayer! Took me a little while to write this one, some of it just didn't feel right. But now the chapters here and hopefully I might be able to update soon over the next couple of weeks as come friday I'll be finished with college till the new year. So you might see another chapter or a new one shot, depends on what I feel like. But I have another couple of questions for you guys:  
>1) Who do you wanna see Natsu fight this ark, Gajeel or Jose?<br>2) Shall I write the Tower of Heaven? (I'm asking cause not many people responded last chapter)  
>3) After the war, do you wanna see a custom ark I've come up with or should I jump straight into the ToH? If you guys want custom, who should the main villian be?<br>4) If I go into the ToH, should the main bad guy be Jellal gone evil, one of the other named tower residants, or a new character all together?  
>Leave your answers in a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.<br>Anyway enough of me rambling in this long AN, lets get on with the story!_

BOOM!

The door to the nearest branch of Phantom Lord exploded into a thousand little pieces as the dust cloud settled the first thing any of the Phantom Lord members could see was something that made them tremble.

Pink hair, with two crimson orbs where his eyes should have been.

Natsu strode forward, the dust cloud suddenly vanishing behind him, revealing the entirety of the Fairy Tail members behind him, each with faces holding various degrees of rage. While none could top Natsu, several came very close.

"Oh shit!" One of the phantom members shouted as they saw Fairy Tail "You wanted to challenge Fairy Tail! And so here we are!" Makerov shouted

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" He called as the Fairy Tail wizards all rushed forward. Milliana fired off kitty blasts of pink energy towards several Phantom lord members as Jellal flew over the top of them. He swiped his hand and several beams of golden light rained down on the Phantom wizards.

Erza was covered in a flash of light as she requipped into her flame empress armour, slashing with her sword, sending members flying left and right. Flare ignited her hair as she slammed it into the ground, it shot up around the building as it burned the phantom wizards. Sherry summoned a rock doll as it swept aside the defenceless wizards. Ur quickly assumed her stance as she shouted "Ice make: Rose garden!" She sent the chain of roses flying as they encased the enemy wizards all across the building.

But strangely, Natsu hadn't moved from his initial position, one hand was covering his left eye as his hair changed from its usual pink to dark maroon. His rage was still evident, but he remained stationary.

Until some the Phantom wizards cornered Flare and Sherry with a powerful combination attack.

Natsu quickly signed with his hands and a magic circle appeared in front of the two women, the thick shield flames sprung up out of the circle, blocking the attack. He glared as his flames surrounded him, they were a dark purple as he suddenly vanished.

Natsu reappeared in front of a large group of Phantom lord wizards as he blasted them back. One of his fingers twitched and suddenly purple flames filled the room, surrounding the Phantom Lord wizards, the flames wrapped around them like rope as Natsu glared at them. "I'm going for Jose" Natsu said as he turned towards the staircase where Makerov had gone.

Just as Natsu was about to head in the same direction a figure jumped down from above. It was the raven haired man who'd attacked Natsu the night before. "I was wondering when Jose would send out his head lacky" Natsu as he turned to face Gajeel. "Your not going anywhere punk" Gajeel said as the two of rushed at each other.

Natsu threw his fire strings towards Gajeel, hoping to incapacitate him in one go, but He dodged under them. Natsu turned as Gajeel launched an iron pillar towards him. Natsu jumped onto the pillar as he wrapped his flame strings around it, before pulling on the strings as he lpt over Gajeel, bending the iron pole and Gajeels arms. Gajeel then morphed his arm into a sword as it cut the strings, the jagged blades on the sword began to spin.

Natsu grimaced as he saw that sword "Damn that's sharp" He said as he engulfed his hand in fire. Once it faded he was holding a similar looking sword in his hand, except it wasn't a part of his arm and the spinning blades where made of fire and not steel. "So let's see which chainsword is better shall we?" Natsu asked as the two of them charged again, their swords clashing as fire and iron echoed around the room.

Neither won seemed to hold any advantage as they continued to clash, Natsu and Gajeel glared at each other as the battle raged on around them. They were about to rush each other again when Natsu noticed something falling from above.

It was Master Makerov.

"Master!" Natsu shouted as his gun boots appeared on his feet he jumped up to catch the master. Natsu's fury grew as he saw the condition the master was in, having been drained of all his magic. Natsu landed on the floor before Erza ran over "Master" She said. She took a moment before she shouted "Retreat!" She shouted to all the Fairy Tail mages. Everyone looked at Erza, as if she'd just shouted bloody murder. But they all followed. Natsu handed Makerov to Flare as he was about to leave, when he overheard someone mention that Lucy had been captured.

Natsu quickly appeared behind the person who had told him this as Kashi materialized next to him. Soon enough he had gained the information he needed as he soon covered himself in blue flames, before he vanished, leaving a trail of blue embers behind him.

Back at Fairy Tail Flare Cana and Mirajane took Makerov to see Porlyusica, who explained to them what Natsu already knew, Makerov had had his magic power drained, and without it he would take days, possibly even weeks to recover. Knowing that Makerov was safe in the elderly woman's hands the group set off to head back to the guild.

Once they returned and everyone knew that the master was safe it was time to plan the counterattack. Jellal was speaking with Macao and Wakaba as they devised a strategy. Erza paced about the guilds basement, because no one had seen Natsu or Lucy, who had been left to take care of Levy and the others who'd been injured. Milliana was distributing medical supplies to those who'd been injured during the raid as Sherry and Ur helped her. Flare wanted to be strong, but her worry for Natsu was eating away at her. "I have to go find him" Flare said as she was about to stand up and leave when a look from Erza made her stop "You can't go alone Flare" Erza said

"But He's out there on his own!" Flare said. She was terrified that something had happened to Natsu. While Flare knew Erza was just as concerned she just couldn't understand why Erza wouldn't let her go look for Natsu "You have no idea where to look, or even if he's in trouble. We can't afford to lose another member of Fairy Tail to Phantom Lord, Natsu will turn up I'm sure. Remember this is Natsu were talking about" Erza said and even Flare had to crack a smile.

But even then she still couldn't help but wonder

Where was Natsu?

Natsu was charging up a stony path as he neared Phantom Lord's head quarters, his blue flames covering him as he became a blur. He was getting closer, he could tell. _They had better not have hurt Lucy_ Natsu thought as he could see the towering building approaching rapidly. His eyes quickly scanned the location he suddenly spotted the familiar mop of blonde hair stood

At the top of one of the towers, facing away from Natsu as she lept backwards off the ledge. "LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he ran even faster, his legs pushing him closer and closer, as he got to the base of the tower he jumped up. Lucy got closer and closer to him as Natsu caught her.

"Natsu" Lucy said quietly as Natsu began to fall back towards the ground. Natsu said nothing as his hand was covered in flames before his purple strings shot out, catching onto the tower they began to tighten as Natsu struggled to slow them down. "Dammit were moving too fast" Natsu said as he released his strings and hugged Lucy close to him "Don't look" Natsu said as orange flame covered him, creating a solid flame shield around them as they slammed into the ground.

Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu lying there, not moving for a moment. "Natsu" Lucy said as she tried to wake him "Natsu wake up" She said again as she shook him "Natsu please" Lucy said as she buried her head into his chest, tears falling from her eyes "You saved me" She said as she tried to wake him again "Don't leave Natsu"

"He'll be fine" A voice said. Lucy's head snapped up as she looked around before seeing a figure standing over them. Lucy was about to scream when the figure put a finger to his lips "Shhhhh" He said "It's alright. I'm on your side. Natsu will be fine. Those flames are unmatched when it comes to defense. He used those because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He's just out of it, he'll come to in about… now" The figure said before vanishing as Natsu began to wake up "Ow... Lucy?" Natsu asked as he sat up. He took one look around before quickly getting to his feet "We need to get out of here" Natsu said as he helped Lucy up and the two of them quickly headed back for Fairy Tail

It took a while but they were soon back in Magnolia. Once there they headed towards Fairy Tail. "Natsu" Lucy said as she stopped on the hill overlooking Magnolia "Yeah Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Who was that man?" Lucy asked "What man?" Natsu asked "Some guy appeared over you just before you woke up, I didn't get a good look at his face but he seemed to know you pretty well. He vanished right before you woke up" Lucy said. Natsu paused as he listened to Lucy speak.

"It's one very long and complicated answer Lucy" Natsu said as he turned to face Magnolia. "Well i want to know. How the hell does he know you?" Lucy demanded. Natsu spun round and faced Lucy. The look on his face made her tremble "Don't think you can just demand answers out of me" He growled "I was going to tell you but now your acting this way, forget it" Natsu said as he turned away "Find your way to Fairy Tail when your ready to apologise" Natsu said before his gun boots appeared on his feet and he jumped, firing the boots he launched himself away from Lucy.

Lucy stood there dumbfounded as she watched Natsu leave "Natsu!" She called "I'm sorry" She whispered as she collapsed onto the ground. Why had she been so aggressive? Natsu had helped her and this was how she'd thanked him. Lucy quickly walked towards Magnolia, wanting to apologise to Natsu as soon as possible.

Natsu quietly landed in a small field nearby his home. He collapsed onto the floor as his hair began to change rapidly from its usual pink to dark maroon. He clutched his left eye in pain as he almost screamed as his eye started to change. Natsu had to put all his concentration as fire erupted around him, he could feel it concentrating at his back as It started it emerge. He knelt on the floor as the flames finally began to die down. His hair changed back to normal as his eye did the same. Natsu stood up, panting as he turned and made sure that he was composed, before walking to Fairy Tail.

As soon as Natst got there he was tackled by two figures, Lucy and Flare respectively. Flare clung to him as natsu was sure he could hear sobs coming from the redhead "I was so worried about you" Flare said quietly as she clung to Natsu. "It's okay Flare. I'm safe" Natsu said as Flare let go and stood up. Natsu got to his feet as he turned to Lucy.

Lucy stared Natsu in the eyes as she leaned forward and hugged him "I'm so sorry I got mad with you earlier" Lucy said as the two of them hugged "It's okay Lucy. I reacted badly, I'm sorry if I frightened you. But if I'd stuck around then things would have only gotten worse" Natsu said.

The two of them soon separated as Erza walked up to them "Master is stable, Porlyusica is looking after him so he'll make a quick recovery" She explained to Natsu as she brought him up to speed regarding their current situation. "Where did you disappear to?" Sherry asked as everyone rested up. "As we left I overheard one of the Phantom wizards say that they'd captured Lucy. I had to go and find her. Sorry if I troubled you guys" Natsu said as he took a sip of his drink.

"The main concern was where you'd gone, but now we know your safe, it's all good." Cana said as she studied the cards laid out in front of her. "Dammit" She said "I can't seem to locate Mystogan" She said as Natsu looked over. "Why are you looking for Mystogan?" Natsu asked "We're gonna need all the help we can get to attack Phantom now that Master is down for the count" Jellal said "We did try Laxus but… " Cana trailed off as Mira punched the table she was stood behind mumbling something along the lines of "That jerk" "Well you can guess how that went" Cana said. Natsu nodded as he tried to think of anyone else he'd be able to call on to help him. But try as Natsu might, he couldn't think of anyone who'd be able to or would want to help him fight Phantom Lord.

They spent the next few hours discussing plans, with Cana attempting to locate anyone who'd be able to help. But she couldn't locate Mystogan or the old man, and the only ones who responded were either not strong enough to be helpful or were too far away and couldn't get there quick enough.

The day would soon turn to evening when suddenly someone came running into the basement. "Everyone! You need to see what's outside right now!" He said as everyone got up and ran outside.

Once they got there, they all froze at what they saw.

The war had escalated, and now the stakes were higher than ever.


End file.
